


一千枚蝴蝶的骸骨

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 36,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 随笔/杂谈。冷月亮。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 热核未来

现在的我正像是一枚浑身散发着团团热气的炸弹，引线拉动即将引爆，体内的化学反应足够胡乱也足够有条不紊。雨没有下透，那些热气在我眼里变成可视化的文字和云朵，闷在卫生巾里的经血，涂在指骨上过量的药膏灼热到带来痛觉，吞进腹胃的土豆泥和沙拉酱，一本一本读不完或兴味索然的书，无法纾解的悲剧。苦夏和空调里的氟撕扯对抗，就像我对抗我，满腔恨意的我和悲悯落泪的我，总想让勇气化作利刃和匕刀，也想纵身一跃让这一切都终结。我活得够长了，林曼努尔米兰达唱汉密尔顿从未幻想自己活过二十岁，我亦是如此；这个年纪真好啊，起码在文学作品和我的同龄人处心积虑营造的精致生活里是好的，应该被爱和去爱，可我只是被碾压，被不属于我的时代和万万千千的疾病割喉。我半主动半被迫地停止生长，反复生病，反复在生死的边缘踩着路缘石摇晃，几乎每分每秒都在和绝望擦肩，要跌进甜蜜的长眠里去了。我活着的这些年，回首只觉得模糊，连上一学期我经历的事情都觉得模糊。我遗忘得太快了，出于疾病和不在乎的双重缘故，就像空手掬起一捧水，下一刻他们就要哗啦啦地溜走，回到漂浮着无数白色垃圾的大海、人造湖泊、发洪水的河流或者大部分人类绝不光临的下水道。但在这些迅疾流失的记忆里，我仍然能想起我经历过一些很好很快乐的事，它们即使被蒙上不清晰的影子，我也想伸手去拂净上面沾染的灰尘。我在十几岁遇到很惊艳的人，我至今会对他说爱：他垄断了我关于爱和死的幻想；有些人渐行渐远淡出我，有些人冷笑着摔门离开，但其中的几位的确给过我足够的快乐和喜爱。释怀与否也没有什么意义，人类的复杂性注定了我们绝对没有永远可言。我称自己愚蠢但柔软，就像是不能入口的野蛇莓，麻痹且寡淡，浪漫时足够漂亮。小学与初中按下不表，我几乎切断了所有关于这两者的丝线，囫囵吞吃掉孕育痛苦的胎盘。在这之后我的高中灰白、无趣、僵化，少男少女热衷讨论家里几百平米的别墅、足够昂贵的球鞋和提包，剪辑精致的无麸质下午茶做vlog，要在接吻前涂上被分类标色号的可食用化学颜料。我对这样的人群有一种痛恨的熟悉，因为这些信息毫无商量地灌进我的大脑：什么牌子的球鞋走在潮流尖端，什么样的名牌是被广为认同的富贵标签。我几乎要在这样时时刻刻娇笑嗔怒也无所事事的人潮里麻痹，于是我倾注我大半的生活于GPA和自我放逐，微积分、可洗水彩、上十页的PPT和演讲稿，上世纪的摇滚乐、缓慢消失的音像店、垮掉派和爵士时代。这样的生活无可指摘但乏善可陈，我清楚地认识到自己不是万里挑一的有趣灵魂，笔触不够柔软也不够快意，是一块无法也不愿融入的顽石，在尴尬却相安无事的范围漂浮。我曾经有非常伟大的梦想，充满勇气时总觉得比起科学来该更偏爱人类，觉得我们真的可以消除种族肤色年龄性别的隔阂，抛开“正常/不正常”“主流/非主流”的硬性标签，接纳包括性取向在内的所有选择，互相深爱并拥吻。但是这不可能。这里早就遍布裂缝和鸿沟。卡尔萨根赫赫有名的COSMOS第一集片头提到冷战，你很难相信那时我们历史上一部分最顶尖的科学进步是战争的缘故，为了占领、为了地位、为了党同伐异，为了无聊的热核意义。我的绝望来源于失望，而失望是因为希望。人类被大脑愚弄，被群体愚弄，被旁观者的存在愚弄，被神经递质和荷尔蒙愚弄。如果要我用理智评判，我们没那么特殊，按照卡尔达肖夫指数分类，这个星球的文明也才堪堪一级；我们没那么平凡，毕竟延续至今迸发智慧的仅有智人一支，触目所见还没有其他文明的一丝声息。我们没那么稀烂，SpaceX的发射视频让我心情复杂且感慨，这个从非洲大陆走出来的种族竟然的确走了这么远，征服了荒漠和森林，征服了土地、海洋，而如今正在向最后的疆域缓缓行进；我们没那么伟大，藏在政治下的真实污垢、滚滚的金钱流水后的血泪和劳动，互相撕咬搏斗，无法容忍异见和他人的思想，如此狭隘且逼仄。就是这样的一个种族啊。但我是一个无法时时刻刻保持理智的缺陷人类（哪里有无暇的完美呢），我只觉得我的生活更令人叹息，触目所及的琐碎悲痛是我主要的沉默来源。无法撼动根深蒂固的权利大树，无法追踪不知去向的口罩，无法自由畅快地用我的母语发表观点。我替被偷走的人生呐喊，我为被奸污的弱者直言，我说过很多话，却大多数都飘飘悠悠地石沉大海。我就是这样的碎石，蜉蝣撼树不自量力，现在我感觉到疲惫，只想很好很好地睡一觉，最心仪的选择是再也不要醒来。


	2. Night9t

我最后和世俗对抗的底牌是死亡。我不愿意违心地趋合所谓的“正常”，我不愿意接受既定的“主流”，从来如此，便对吗？大多如此，便对吗？我曾有改变世界的愿望，只是那时我太年轻了，以为一身锐气就能投入循环往复代代的漩涡里狂热厮杀，让开裂的世界包容如初，让人类都做大地的孩子，如同追逐肥美草壤的野牛一般自由迁徙、彼此相爱。但是这不可能，我是一粒小小的无关紧要的尘埃，改变不了什么。我是一枚早产的怪诞畸形的胎，何其渺小且愚蠢，可我仍不愿意做他们，我沿着信息时代一路逆流，要在1990安家落户，见证世纪末群星陨落，还有千禧年初最好的一缕破晓。我太冥顽不灵，不肯屈服在这世界对我打下的烙印标签和评头论足下，无法开化的不服输的石头啊，粉身碎骨也激不起浪花，但我不会后悔。


	3. SummerEnds

现在回想起来，我童年时候的夏天的确与旧时代吻合，和那些文学、音乐以及诗歌里颂唱的一般模样。那时我跳脱贪玩，夏夜里在假山下摸索散落的珍珠和水钻，对着雨后积水的湖泊编撰倒影里宫殿的故事，不那么侵略性的晚风来吻我没扎进马尾里那一簇乱糟糟的碎发。

气候变化的确摧毁了“夏天”这一意象。我们本该依然拥有栖息在诗意里的这个季节，我们本该穿着凉拖鞋踩在松软的土壤里散步，我们本该整夜整夜地坐在晚风里无言，本该去城市边郊冒险，本该奔赴海和爱恋。有太多本该值得践行。但高温打破了这些幻想：我们倦怠在室内，心知肚明印象里清澈河底圆圆的卵石已经变成疲软黏腻的柏油马路，出门等待着我们的已经是不得已的命令、必须前往的课程、无法推脱的邀约。我们的步伐太匆匆了，掐着表穿梭往来，夏天留下的只有薄绸衣和汗渍。

夏天被摧毁了。新世纪的夏天已不再是夏天，浓缩的浪漫被打碎成诗歌下一句乏味的注解。我不知道新世纪的孩子是否能理解那些诗，那些甜瓜、绿豆和牵牛花，那些开着白色碎花的灌木和赤脚走过的小路。它们是属于我的，旧世纪的遗留物。


	4. 她，她，她，她，和她。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To:   
> 我幼稚、张狂、伤痕累累的美梦。  
> 与魇。

她是由什么组成的？  
一块半融化的冰，竖瞳黄金眼的蛇。堆叠在办公桌上的文件。尘封在故乡的刃，仍锐利得能轻易破出伤痕。她是我发酵因素的代表人物，黑色地带的软化剂，半颗安眠药，向永恒开战的军旗。她在将逝的光芒里游行、咆哮、怒斥着这糟糕的人生，然后对我说，睡个好觉。  
我是被保护人，亦是受害者。只因我跨越奔寻以为是归宿却撞在她刀口，像整个黑夜一般寒冷。  
她没有阻止我自刎。


	5. 春日雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To:  
> 遥远海岸的水陆。

我不再赘述你我有多脆弱，像很远的星辰，像坠在水里的墨，像燧石间的火。

神色各异的陌生人径直走过，看不见各自脚底的悬崖，危楼，摇摇晃晃的桥索。

你眷恋生灵，欣赏春日，寒夜衣衫薄。沉积在笔尖通透的字，没有雕刻或琢磨。我们何其相似，你该爱我。

只是可惜这世界迷雾重重，命运纠结，爱意零落。

我看不破。


	6. 每当我望见星宿 我都不想逗留

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily Life Collection.

她爱我高高在上，爱我不屑一顾，爱我斜睨一眼恩赐般吻她的额头。她并不爱我，她把我当做月亮，永远皎洁寒冷，散播光辉在每一个人身上。   
因为大小姐的红裙子弯下腰来会沾上地面的尘埃。

执掌一切的那个金发男人，有一双永远十六七岁的纯真眼睛，朝人歪头微笑的时候如同神子注视他的信徒。我不相信一个人身上能糅合如此多矛盾的个性。无人不赞美他洁白，赞美他善良，可我知道他的手心有多少血污和肮脏，温热的液体足够染红沙诺河。他如同被击杀的爆裂头骨在枪眼处长出新生的花朵：能在杀/////人后向我撒娇，满不在乎满地狼藉和混乱，只索求我的一个亲吻；也能在一瞬间结束温柔的笑容，冷漠地踩碎匍匐在他足尖的叛徒。他埋在我赤/////裸的乳/////房中低声呢喃告解。迷乱间他叫我妈妈，带着不符合他身份的眷恋和依赖，一份自我救赎般的虔诚。我的孩子，灵魂纠缠着善恶交织的藤蔓，一半是癫狂的恶犬，一半是悲悯的圣人。

我很想和他同居。我的私生活颓唐糟糕又混乱，在跨度漫长的日夜里投入气味迥异的怀抱，如同孤注一掷的石子跌落深海，满不在乎地随意消耗热情和爱意。可是在这些聊以自娱的厮磨之后我还是每一晚都回到他身边：在他那里，我永远是那个皎洁动人、一尘不染的白裙子女孩儿。他可以带他新遇见的女人回家，说不经过心灵的爱语，然后再等到彼此厌烦的一天。但是晚上，他会看着书等我，偶尔拨弄吉他，拿起笔画画也时常有之。我会洗掉所有纷纷杂杂的香气，等待他在熄灯前吻我的前额，对我说晚安，我的女孩，我们彼此相爱到世界尽头。

我其实很想说，嗳，如果我能撑过去这场疫情和这次情绪低谷，我想做几天没心没肺的健忘小狗。我想去佩特拉古城的遗址，想抽女士香烟，想戒掉熬夜，想把我过分苍白的皮肤晒成小麦色，想穿鼻环，想吃素，想买一大捧鲜艳娇嫩的花束，红玫瑰最好。我想听完诺有缸的所有歌，读很多本乔治奥威尔，为自己买珍珠项链和戒指，想把这一切告诉——  
——。  
我所有小心翼翼的、易碎的浪漫啊。

如果能告诉她，我会说：你沉溺幻想、冥顽不化，连既定的事实都可以任由个人意志否定，不肯接受新知导致你眼光的极端局限......一切瞬息万变，而你逆流而下。可悲的小孩互相吞食，以虚假的蜃楼为生，可总有一天你会发现，这一切幻觉产生的原因是，你的思想是一片枯竭的沙漠。 

我要吻你，嬉皮笑脸地凑近，用我沾血的嘴唇亲亲你雪白的脸蛋。因为你死了，冻死的，在霜冻里睡着，而我割开手臂，刀痕处血肉翻卷，把最后一点热度和生命都送给你。嘿，小混蛋，死前你盯着我笑，吐息都很轻：来日我们别再做心照不宣的烂人爱侣。 

我以前最喜欢的女孩，她热情、柔软，哭的时候鼻尖红红，像一只会对我露出肚皮的漂亮小狗。  
后来呢？  
后来？后来她病了，对世界充满恐惧，对人咬牙切齿不让靠近，涎水从牙龈里流出来。可是我还是爱她，哪怕她撕裂我，玷污我，得了全世界判为绝症的疯病，我还是爱她——因为疯子的可怖是她灵魂的一部分，也是我的。

我看着自己的尸体。好丑，我想，淹死就是会很丑，肿胀发白，好像只有发丝还是黑色。我想去摸摸自己的脸蛋，第一次和最后一次——因为自我厌恶，我从不在自慰以外的时候触碰自己——我在很安静地睡着，带着丑陋和苍白，没有消化完的意大利面，剪不圆的指甲；我在水面上漂浮，像太空里一枚无关紧要的、报废火箭的碎片。  
我散尽了对自我的最后一丝仇恨。

猕猴桃里的籽粘住牙齿，压在底层的琴谱泛黄发旧，扬声器里的电流带有杂音，降温寒潮突如其来，我深夜窗外大雨如注。

我不想吃蜘蛛网。我咬着自己的头发，丝线般岔开的发尖插刺着我的舌苔，毫无作用地抚慰我的干渴和饥饿。我看着床上破烂的泰迪熊，它掉了一只眼睛，那个黑色的塑料圆片被磨得失去光泽。你说我什么时候可以吃上番茄炒蛋，草莓酸奶里面的果粒会不会塞住牙缝，如果我冻成冰可不可以成为艾莎公主？然后我吻它，扯出它体内蓬松的棉絮。在接吻的时候死掉会不那么疼吧——我杀了它，因为我好冷，我哭起来向神告解，对不起，我杀了它，哪怕我们是彼此最重要的唯一。

我是什么？我是翅膀摇摇晃晃抖落亮粉的闪蝶，我是鲨齿和枯枝，我是给多了辣椒面的火锅调味料，我是春寒料峭，我是被遗忘在袜子里许多年的圣诞节拐杖糖。我是娇俏和怪诞，我是我自己。 


	7. 太空垃圾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有狐绥绥。

我们从来不轻易将爱意诉诸唇齿。哪怕我知道她是这荒败花园里唯一存在的同类，冬日吹雪到春意融融，仅需侧眼一瞥就破开我无数层隔膜里包裹的东西。我吻她，嬉笑或者啜泣，任她嗅闻我发丝间流淌的香水。糖葫芦上的拉丝粘黏牙齿，水果硬糖抵住上颚；这世界上没有失去尼古丁的香烟，肺部斑斑驳驳，是因为吸入了太多尘埃。若是我们都能活过三十岁，就一起去疯癫寻死，在蹦极时解开安全带，躺在铁轨上睡梦或呓语。喂，快攥紧裙裾，冬日深夜里泪水干涸后冷硬又疼痛，深夜的月球冷冻结冰，重力只剩下六分之一。用碎石子撞开我的宇航服，成为宇宙里无数漂浮的垃圾中的一个：死前我还是要说喜爱，互相祝贺长眠的到来。


	8. Industrial Revolution万岁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她在听《小茉莉》。

我已经很久不把写作当成汲取生命的泉眼，生疏到只隐约记得描摹心境是个怎样的轮廓。今晚我头昏脑热，冷风吻过我的颊骨和手背，耳机里是在简体中文互联网上听不到的音乐，“无处纷乱也无处是你我”，和弦轰鸣得很大声。我翻看相册找寻一些散落的灵魂碎片，从小飞机场到南开大学，茉莉花到火荼夜昙。我无疑是对这一切绝望的，想要大吼、反抗和逃离地球，“两百年后这里什么也不是，宇宙里有什么不是暂时”；只是我已经承担不住精致伪装的诗意，尽管我把我的生活过得尽量喂马劈柴周游世界，但我仍深知我就像做工粗劣的糙纸不甘心地摩擦老茧和掌纹，薄薄地一抿就变成碎屑和渣滓。我的长衣被夜风鼓吹而起，从发梢到脚踝全部都是黑色。我的衣柜里已经没有鲜艳堆叠的色块，只有冷淡浓重的夜色包裹我白皙年轻的躯体，偶尔看到漂亮得花枝摇摆的女孩儿会驻足欣赏。所有人都说明年是重要的一年，我仍然认为什么都不会好，只会留下迷雾、不断消失的艺术和逐日收缩的项圈。我说“带着脚镣跳舞是一坨狗屎”，唾弃歌颂应试作文的所有人类，我说“艺术应不断干涉政治，直到政治不再干涉艺术为止”，我说dont judge people according to their political opinions，我说的话被404 not found，身边的嬉笑充满了AJ球鞋和香奈儿。而我仍在轰鸣和弦中笃定智慧生命总会灭亡。我不担心地球没有生命存在，行星撞地球时仍有生命喘息生存，天灾灭绝了恐龙，但地球仍生机勃勃。人类也是一样：到时候智慧生命变成累累白骨，剩下的无论是昆虫还是阔叶植物都与我无关，唉，快承认吧，人类只是生物演化的一瞬火花，迸发出微末星光，却认为这是世间最繁盛的火种。以后或许还会有更明亮的光，但是这又如何。你是人类还是乌龟，是响尾蛇还是野兔，地球不关心，宇宙不了解，时间也不在乎。老师发给我英文的文章，说“Humans want to leave something for the future generations”，Okay，fine，可磨损的白骨已经足够铭心，最好的礼物是少砍几棵树，少往海里排几百千万亿吨塑料制品，Industrial Revolution万岁！我的手机逐渐失去电量，连同耗尽的我一起，等待一个一万毫安的充电宝。嘿，你说这不就印证了吗，Industrial Revolution万岁。


	9. 夜莺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗雷德里克·肖邦。  
> 1849.10.17—2019.10.17  
> 170年。思念您。

我会想起我初次见他，是在一个宾客散尽的音乐沙龙；彼时巴黎的天气尚如凝结的盐粒，窗纱洁白一如雪中薄雾，他在绸缎隐隐绰绰的鼓动中垂下眼帘。我在一瞬间意识到我眼前坐着的是什么样的音乐家：他苍白的面容和颤动的眼睫，透过朦胧微透的窗纱看向楼下的街道，眼眸闪烁着一点悲悯的光泽。摇曳的，摇曳的，从晨风和煦到贵族少妇们难以散去的香水味，我赌咒上帝有十二分爱他，给他的忧郁都镀上圣洁的光影。我想起那些掩面轻笑的夫人们用在扇子后谈论他的音符，说他曾为天上的圣女奏响祷祝，令灰暗洗去，连隐晦酝酿的黑夜都遍布澄明。我不知道这些斑斓的香水味到底有多理解他，是琴谱还是他英俊的忧郁，甚至是他眼角一颗盈睫的泪。而我注意到他右手腕外侧一点点浮亮的灰黑，是铅笔金属光泽的印痕；我一瞬间可以幻想出这些被偏爱的音符是如何在如水月色下流淌而出，流经沉谧安睡的多瑙河，巴黎郊外田野清香的橘子树，夜莺短喙下的啄吻，少女皓白的脚腕踏入海洋的深蓝。可是这都不敌亘古的月色，小夜曲的休止都洋溢温柔，囊括令人倾心的每一寸低吟。他仍然年青，脊背修长笔挺，如同我手里握着的纸张一般柔软又清瘦。他一个人时的琴音依旧优雅，跳跃的诗意啊，甜蜜的苦夏！我在被包容着；被这琴键，滑滑飘动的白色绸缎，午后枫糖般的光线。那些道听途说随意评判的窃窃私语更相形见绌，被和风吹动的纸页，似乎这间房屋已是被圣女一吻，所有生活都单薄得容易忘却，只剩下他自我的叹息，巴黎钢琴的诗者仍是流浪人。我几欲痛哭，却看到他眼角闪闪。我意识到只有他才蒙受了真正的吻，花瓣上的露珠，海浪上的香波。波兰啊！波兰！


	10. 长熄

我在停泊的桅杆下自我剖白，从肺腑中找出一把锈迹斑斑的匕首、一捧叮当碰撞的子弹，玻璃酒瓶尖锐的碎片、脆弱弯折的针头、无数包裹糖衣的药片，还有一颗濡染血迹的钢钉。恍惚间我忆起我曾数次自刎或饮弹，摄取过量的酒精，又在幻觉里注射过多的药剂，吞咽止痛和麻痹的甜丸。饮宴衣裙曾连城，沉醉好偷生！我哭泣着在骨骼间钉好钢钉，钉好我的羞耻、愧疚、绝望和癔病。救救我！救救我！用香波和月亮，捕捉到我的深切与忧郁，用101房间，用嗦麻，用无数场风暴和革命！用小调，用和弦，用钢琴的八十八个琴键！用诗歌，用文字，用我活生生剜下的血肉的我！我胡乱地祈祷，向他，向祂，向自己。可是我该如何找到一盏度量一样的天平，把自由的思想和对美的迷恋作为砝码？让我散去，作为化石、星尘、青苔和桃花，散去！永不再期待一次黎明！


	11. 非禁止接吻

我视他为我的兄长、我的圣父、我的老师，我的港湾与枷锁，我的脊髓与肋骨，我血脉相连的走失的情人。我的神思被他与世界剥离，留下津液流溺的唇瓣与他相吻，心脏跳动擂鼓声声，就像玉兔齐齐捣着飘飘欲仙的灵药。恍惚间我带着哭腔执着他的手抚摸我的心胸，生怕无意中惊扰庄周几案上的蝴蝶，美梦将醒，这座血泵也要停止运转。我口中胡乱唤着他的名字，甚至能透过汗水浸湿的水润看到我们分离的那些日子。过分柔软的大床，洗发水的香味萦绕着枕巾，忘记放糖的咖啡，边角稍焦的培根，夜晚的烛火跳跃使我看不清远方的来信。我闭上眼睛，火焰席卷，深海吞食，我是一叶浮沉旋转的孤舟，苍白脆弱的肉体接受灵魂战栗的撞击。我想出声说爱他，用我哭泣的、心碎的颤音：可他俯下身吻我的唇角，说，我知道。


	12. 隐痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019.6.  
> 离合伊始。

我绝不愿回想起六月。繁重的课业，无法理解的听力，找不到语料的独立口语，哈雷彗星和雪花分型。血肉模糊的真相，差错和冷漠，流失和迷茫，从滴滴答答的泪水变成嚎啕大哭。我无数次盯着自己杂乱的掌纹，找不到哪里是生命线。我向无论是谁恳求怜悯，也没有过回音。所有事变成一个巨大的漩涡，我在绝望中下陷时，只看到岸上他淡漠的眼睛。


	13. 无解

我流泪，我痛苦，我日日都陷在无望的泥沼里。每一夜我都生而复死。我的兴奋、羞耻与恐惧全都来源于我绝望的浪漫主义。我的爱来源于恨，我的恨来源于欲望，我的欲望来源于爱。我渴望你救我，只是我的潜意识却笃定我不会获救。因为我患有谬误的癔病，我喃喃高热的谵妄，我是难以愈合的伤口，我是冒牌的宇宙。


	14. Midair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向谁坠落。

这个标题是翻托福词汇时随手翻到的。半空中。我恋慕天空，无论雨水淅沥或天光敞亮。浮在半空的感觉我没有体会过。不是乘坐飞机，不是蹦极，不是坐过山车。我指的是漂浮，是失重，是肚脐眼上钻进里的一点痒。我没有体会过，我想一生中也难得。我想大约是下腹漫上来一点潮湿和冰凉，皆若空游无所依。

我今天很仔细地翻阅了我的空间。我有删除说说的习惯，琐碎的细语我基本上不保留。追溯这条删删减减的时间线，如同在已经打磨光滑的石壁上攀岩，我一点点地探索我过去的轮廓。总归是清晰的，因为我的确还留存着许多线索，就像海洋里肉眼难见的浮藻和微生物，看不见不代表不存在。我写的句子，发表的观点，回复过的人。恼怒的，痛苦的，欢喜的，绝望的。迷恋的香波，照片的滤镜，分享的歌词。再文学一点，使用标点符号的方法，作品的格式，遣词与造句。这样的细节让我还原出以前的我。  
我习惯不停地翻看这些，从中明了和顿悟。我的生活很苦，起码曾经是，哪怕覆盖一层光辉闪闪的糖霜，实际上蛋糕坯里揉进了砷。我回访曾经的自己，看着渡鸦啄食不再光洁的甜果，再一次饮下霜雪。残余的毒性有些仍旧隐隐作痛，有些已经真正退潮，只留下沙滩上不再呼吸的海贝。我喜欢曾经的我。她娇幼，甜美，不被欲望污浊。她的希望都是好的，是善良的，泪水亦如此。她穿白裙子，爱恨鲜活，不笃定。她柔软地把最脆弱的心胸展示给人看，就像那只愿意让自己胸口的血染红玫瑰的夜莺。  
我现在是如何的呢？我是当局者，我看不清。我疏淡社交，朋友与日俱减，能谈话的人更是寥寥。我无疑仍然柔软，从文字中也能察觉。只是我心思更重，从个人想到种族，从星球想到宇宙。我的忧郁和青春无关，只是思想仍在盘旋，忧郁便挥之不去。我曾不吝于对所有人甜蜜，而我如今只是散发礼貌的点到为止的善意。有一点是肯定的：我鲜少穿白色了。我昨天才添置了一件棉麻的深蓝色长裙，母亲说我穿的颜色都太沉，我只是喜欢。  
于是我彻底明白，我是没有变的。数年前的我会因为阴雨安眠，如今的我也是。如今的我会因为流离而忧心，数年前的我也是。数年前的我喜爱读诗，会为词句失声痛哭，如今的我也是。如今的我知道自己是谁，数年前的我也是。  
我没有翻天覆地的改变，只有细微末节出剥落点点不同的形状。我现在开始饮酒，已经不是嗜甜如命的女孩，对待曾经爱不释手的东西也能淡然处之，不再无节制地花钱。但我的主干是不曾改变的，我对海洋和森林的归属感，我的向往和无望，我骨骼深处的伤悲，我无法释怀的善良，我偏爱的人的类型，我文字里的主题。我的性格。我。

不过我梦到过我从空中坠落。我和一群似是认识又似是陌生的人排着队，一个接一个地从矗立的高塔上跳落。像贞德。我穿着裙子，衣袂在风和空气阻力里呼呼作响，如同龙卷里拼命振翅的蝴蝶。我安然落地，毫发无伤，鼻尖接触到草坪柔软的青草和潮湿的泥土，甚至还有谷物的颗粒。  
我总是能安然落地的。


	15. 血液疤痕

如今我越是感觉到，我写每一个字的过程都如同自我戕害。我鲜少动笔，再也无法达成日日写上几千字的壮举。我写的字句就像我肋骨上的皮肉，我呕出的血液，斑驳无措的掌纹，“少年心头一滴滚圆的血珠”。而我再也无法重复以前写的任何东西。因为那些伤口，自我戕害的凭证，在缓慢地愈合。二次创伤和一次创伤是永远不同的。

我每划上一个句点，都是在为过去的沉郁心思做结局。


	16. 暂且闭眼

做任何事都有热恋期和倦怠期。新的国家、新的工作、新的恋人、新的爱好、新的衣服。什么都有。热恋期如同惹人颤栗的火焰，焰心都荧蓝；这段时期过了以后，就变得无趣、平淡，剪裁整齐的书页起了毛边。能撑过这段索然无味的日子仍不放弃是不容易的事。是要克服厌旧的欲望本能，用理智控制的事。


	17. 泡泡

把一杯沮喪全都喝掉  
然後再吐出一個  
七分歡喜的泡泡  
剩下的三分 被我消化了  
然後我就變成這條街 最懶的一隻貓貓


	18. 冷

让人清醒的东西：被理智缓慢分解后消退的欲望；滋生膨胀且萦绕不散的恐惧；头脑上的饥饿与思想上的空虚；严寒时没过脚踝的漫天大雪；冬春之交浸透衬衫的冷风。


	19. 致鹰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 废稿。味音痴。

见字如晤。

我和你写这封信的时候，正在听Nirvana。你知道我本不听摇滚的，这太轻易地让我想起你，还有和你的那段伤疤与鸿沟；所以五十年前我更偏爱加双份牛奶的红茶，会对你说我不听摇滚，哪怕是石玫瑰或者绿洲。英伦我都不听，更别提油渍、后车库或是迷幻。在以前的我眼里，这种音乐的起源让我太飘忽，那些五十年代反抗着叮砰巷、拿起木吉他的孩子太形象，似乎漫过一阵潮湿浓白的雾气就能看到你，泥泞中淡漠地垂下眼帘的你，不甘于蜷缩在我的羽翼下的你，要发出鹰击第一声长鸣的你。无论你有多少热情，但是你手上的刀锋依然尖锐。

我们的故事永远绕不开这一环：这是你遨游广阔天宇的第一步，从与我的流血开始。作为国家，战争分合是永远的必经之路。我亦厌烦喋喋不休的评论家把你渲染成背叛者：我知道你不是。你只是渴望聚变的星云，注定自由的海鸟。十六世纪前你的耳畔里只有我的声音，只是到了1750，这样的世界不再是繁荣的帮助，而是禁锢的前提。我始终记得那时你站在托马斯杰斐逊身旁，眼睛蔚蓝如同我第一天亲吻你的前额。暴雨如注里我的左肩流血不止，你很轻声地说抱歉，但是毫无歉疚。

你只是为了我的伤痕，而不是为了你的行动。

啊，是啊——我的阿尔弗雷德，我的阿尔弗，无论是我尚未开口的小糯米团，还是我意气风发孤勇无畏的少年，你果决如阿尔忒弥斯从不射回头箭，雄鹰猎捕野兔的爪一击即中。

我也曾对你有高傲的偏见。当我说“吃什么很重要”，你说“和谁吃饭很重要”。你知道我坚持要在战前放21响鸣枪，控诉你随时集结的国民军不够荣耀，为你在战争时期流水般的财富皱起眉头，拒绝垮掉派，拒绝艾伦金斯伯格和“倾听命运在氢气点唱机上吱呀作响”——纳博科夫这个变态必须被被钉上十字架。只是我现在知道新生的火焰不会等待雪山上的坚冰丝丝缕缕融化，你烈火燎原，你斩断枷锁，你带领世界瞬息万变：如同那年你与我下国际象棋，你的眼睛里有一点点笑意，你的拇指抚摸棋子就像触碰我颤抖的颈项。你拿掉我的皇后，然后说，将死。

国家之间的冲突和碰撞不该被归类为爱恨恩怨，但我必定是爱你的。哪怕现在我仍然可以为你准备约克郡布丁和奶油茶，为你把一小片烤肉腌渍一整个午后，你更倾向于拉着我的手腕上街，蜗居在暗巷深处的咖啡馆倾听雨幕窸窣。我为你挑一张CD，舒伯特、舒曼或者门德尔松；而你手上是披头士，皇后或者平克弗洛伊德——不要惊讶，阿尔弗雷德，我的确开始听摇滚了。

我爱你，哪怕我们截然相反，我们彼此摩擦，我们相互契合。哪怕我们的心脏中间有大半个大西洋，华盛顿与伦敦相距几乎6000千米，我所看到的朝云出岫你还需等待五个小时。但是这没有关系，这不是阻碍。

一切都不是。距离、文化、习惯、历史，全都不是。

你让我亲吻黄金时代。你像尖刀一样锋利，又如同玫瑰一样甜美。我隐约记得杰斐逊那个家伙在写独立宣言时对你说国家之间不提释然或耿耿于怀，而我只是爱你。

相信吧，我只是爱你。


	20. Hydrogen+Time=Planet+People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要去看黑洞吗？

在我看來，所有的文學作品中，只有科幻可以把人類的孤獨寫到極致，並且達到一種無法超越的高度。  
因為宇宙就是一切的初始，也是萬物的終焉之地。我們的存在不過是一個巧合，是浩渺宇宙中眨眼之間的一粒塵埃。我們太渺小了。人類的發展進化史至多不過數萬年，而地球就已經存在了六十億年；更不消談其他的恆星和星系了。  
在我們看來時間是不可逆的。但是在四維生物或者更高維度的生物看來，時間可能就只是一個可以穿越的峽谷，未來和過去在他們眼中沒有太大的區別。他們可以隨心所欲地站在某一個點，達到我們永遠無法企及的目標：超越時光或者回溯時間。  
我們實在是太渺小了。  
我們實在是太渺小了。


	21. 古早遗物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily Life Collection.  
> 有一点傲慢。

-  
前兩天空間裡說的那個什麼“和一個還未熟識的朋友聊聊政治藝術音樂文學吧”是真的扯淡，和不知根知底的人聊這些談崩的幾率太大了。政治觀念不用說，看赤燭出事時眾人的反應可見一斑；藝術音樂文學都屬於審美，而審美是很私人的東西。我說哈利波特有一個瑰麗的世界，你有可能會說哈利波特只是無營養兒童讀物。你說Jeff是個令人欽佩的男人，我有可能會說他只是個嘩眾取寵的異裝癖。分歧太大，有什麼好聊。  
審美到底私密到什麼程度呢，有些親密的朋友也不適合聊這種東西。我很討厭某歌手，他做作油膩寫的歌千篇一律賣人設到可以被一眼看透，但是我朋友就是喜歡他。其他方面我們都很合拍，但是審美太私人了，太太太私人了。除了同樣的愛好，其他大致來說沒什麼好聊的。  
我不怎麼想談政治，這個話題太敏感，以至於這片土地都沒什麼好能讓我放心發言的地方。我的政治觀念大概只有我爸媽了解得最清楚，雖然他們不是很讚同，但是也不會對我粗鲁地大声咒罵，或者因為我的某些想法而疏遠我。所以還是我爸媽好：)  
我這幾天更加認識到對別人的審美品頭論足是一件自討無趣並且很突兀的事情。我喜歡愛倫坡、馬爾克斯，但這不是我可以鄙視喜歡《校花的貼身高手》的人的理由。我可以選擇不看那樣的書籍，我卻沒有資格站在審美制高點對別人品頭論足。因為審美本應不分高低貴賤。

-  
说到女性平权，“妇女节给女性放半天假”这不属于女性地位提高，这反而是女性平权仍然道阻且长的一个标志。女性地位提高应该在同薪同酬、招聘岗位一视同仁、不对女性婚育硬性规定这样的层面上。

-  
声援同性恋的有很大一部分是女生，为什么仇女gay那么多？为什么骗婚gay那么多？  
一个朋友说：“这不是关于文化之类的东西，只是我现在已经相信放眼整个地球，男性也大多数都是那个样子。”  
女孩子太惨了，要考虑保护措施问题，三观问题，孩子的教育问题，婚后家务分担问题，共同财产问题，还要防骗婚gay。所以简单粗暴一点，不谈恋爱不结婚逼事儿没有。  
那个朋友是个在美国留学的姐姐，和我熟起来以后有次我们谈到这个问题她这么说。她说她认为自己是泛性恋，但是见识到了男人们有些脸孔以后就越来越蕾丝……  
一位网友说：脆皮鸭文学里的基佬和现实社会的基佬完全是两个种族。  
我不歧视任何一个取向，我支持LGBT，我倡议同性恋婚姻合法化，我憎恶所有披着自私外衣的人。

-  
我心中的女权不是“我是女性，所以这些这些你应该替我做”，而是“我是女性，所以你不能剥夺我做这些这些的权利”。“女权”的根本在于男女平权，而不是一块给某些懒惰贪婪女性的遮羞布。  
所以我坚持妇女节就是妇女节，是“联合国妇女权益和国际和平日”，而不是一个因为“我是女性，所以你应该更照顾我”的日子。

-  
“我要掛電話啦，”她說，“你還有什麼要對我說的嗎？”  
“唔。”我想了想，笑了起來，聲音很輕，“我還是很喜歡吃麻辣花生米。”

-  
埃迪雷德梅恩真的不是我偶像。他应该是我很喜欢很喜欢的影星——他是我最喜欢的电影演员，不是我的一个偶像。他37岁，他笑起来眼角有轻微的纹路，眼睛是不那么明亮的灰蓝，害羞的时候整个人都会变红。他喜欢跑火车，他物理不好，他没有影帝包袱，他直到三十岁才开始拍广为人知的作品，他是家族里唯一一个演员，他有不被主流审美接受的雀斑。他没那么好，他不完美，他年轻时拍令我拍案愤慨的丑照。但是我爱他。  
如果你说，“埃迪雷德梅恩不帅”，我会很坦然——他自己都说过他的容貌不是被广泛接受的。但是我觉得他美。他温柔、幽默，演技细腻，甚至可以穿上裙子当一个袅娜妩媚的淑女，也可以在魔法世界和神奇动物亲密相处。他有一种忧伤的脆弱——是很难在演员脸上找到的脆弱。但是这种脆弱让他更加迷人。

-  
單身太爽了，真的。我害怕聒噪，被握住手腕感覺不到溫暖，反而只會感覺到被束縛。我對自己的身體、時間、情緒甚至慾望都有百分之百的控制慾；你不要影響我的思緒，只有我自己可以控製我自己。我想要得到什麼我就去追求，我想要拋棄什麼我就去遺忘。我感覺到慾望就親吻，感覺到厭倦就丟掉。我隨心所欲，我只愛自己，我活該單身，但是我喜歡我的生活狀態。我自戀，我自我取悅，我自己就是自己的一切。

-  
多久回消息对于我来说真没什么意义。我在，我知道你在，我不回消息是因为我正在干别的事，我也知道你是如此。除了屏幕我还有别的生活，你也是，不需要太过介入，那就是打扰了。  
请不要太介入我的生活。我会很困扰。


	22. 处女

柯拉在啃咬一个蜗牛壳的时候崩掉了牙齿。这个消息在永远蠕动着窃窃私语的唇舌间隐秘传开，带着蜗牛尾部潮湿的粘液和泥土的腥气。柯拉是个可怜的女人，有人说她患了相思病，对方是一个在她的卧榻上熟睡过一次的军官，只留给她一枚几欲生锈的二十五分硬币；有人说她在长久的肉/体交易中出卖了灵魂，庇护贞洁的女神因此发怒，剥去她的神识和五感；有人说见过年幼时柯拉就已经在啃食生铁和黄金，甚至青铜或蛇的鳞片。总之这是个贩卖皮肉的女人，她曾饱满光滑的皮肤在无休止的摩擦和消耗下变得虚弱干瘪，即使犹存一丝风韵，但终究像那即将腐烂的苹果，再无法泛出一点甜美的气息。这女人每日都要清点一次她那个破旧的钱罐，抚摸过每一张老旧的纸张和锈迹斑驳的硬币，她似乎能透过这些零散的钱看到它们曾经的主人，继而看到那个接过钱币时蜜桃般的自己。她没有孩子也没有亲人，但至今也有男人象征性付她一个硬币和她亲吻，据说她的嘴唇伤痕累累，口腔里总是弥漫着浓浓的血腥气。柯拉总是坐在门前的躺椅上晒太阳，好像是要驱散从前她窝藏在黑暗隐晦角落里身上抹消不掉的潮湿。柯拉是个疯子，是个时而落泪时而大笑的疯子，是蓬乱的灰发里藏着蜗牛的疯子，是个从不和别人说话的疯子，是个潦倒痛苦的疯子。“我把我的痛苦任你们取舍，”她在雨夜高声哭泣，声音尖锐如匕刀，“给你们取乐！”曾经有群孩子跑到她的屋里撒野：他们尖叫着恐吓她院内的母鸡，撕坏了她仅有的书本，砸碎了几个边角尽是磕痕的陶碗——只是那些孩子还未曾毁坏那个钱罐就四散开来，各个慌张地跑回家，其中有一个仍记得发生了什么。“那女人！”他一边抽噎一边对他的母亲说，“她一说话，嘴里就飞出一只黄蝴蝶！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *柯拉是处女的意思。


	23. 黄昏退潮

这种感觉突如其来，但是如果沿着繁杂的思绪缓慢回溯，其实它也无处不在。我是一个撕裂的我。疼痛接连不断，悲苦也如影随形。我无法说明这种感觉是在何时击中我，然后又让我的每一条血管开始呻吟哀哭；我的脑内轰隆震鸣，无力感使我无法控制我的四肢和思绪，强烈的不安生长、发酵、膨胀，无法控制地吞没再吞没。那时我感觉我是一枚在退潮的沙滩上翕张的海贝：唇舌沙哑、语调微弱，但是我腹内还有一颗温柔圆润的珍珠，它美丽得如同珍贵的幻梦，却正是这粒沙要把我杀死。我就快脱水了，我就快死掉了。我就快死掉了。  
我是燃烧的，我又是冰冷的。我恳求救赎，无论是谁，我恳求您把我脱离这个血腥又冰冻的泥泞，这些软绵绵又潮湿黏腻的苔藓，混杂着让我猝不及防的碎玻璃和无数伤人的暗箭。我想就此死去，却又心有不甘；我想抛下一切，却又藕断丝连。我可悲、可恨、可怜、面目可憎，我自我戕害，我自我降罪。但是我曾和自己约法三章：生或死是不属于我的哲学问题，我只考虑星星是否还亮着。  
只是活着依旧是痛苦的。我却苟延残喘，绝望又充满希望地活着。


	24. 年龄差随想

他俩给我的感觉是什么呢，就是“注定没有末尾”。不是朱砂痣，是红玫瑰，是少年血。是一滴滚圆殷红的心头血。细细的银针扎进去再瞬间拔出，血珠就一瞬间从那个微小的孔眼漫了出来。这是注定错误，是绝无结果，是一腔温柔忧愁的爱恋；是那个黄昏他吻他的睫毛，残阳退没落日熔金，那个吻有欣慰、有赞赏，却唯独没有爱意。  
是他们不该相爱。年长的那个会说“你只是太年少，把仰慕误认为情爱”。但是他虽然年轻，虽然纤细敏感又不合群，但是年长者已经是他的拯救。年长者看他的眼神那么认真，让他误认为是深深的钟情。少年心动有多猛烈，是他角落里最用力的地震。那是他一辈子最难忘、最深刻的心动。是一辈子的忧愁，是少年的心头血。


	25. 星河浩渺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《悲惨世界》音乐剧观后感发散。

我的确很喜欢很喜欢安灼拉。

让我全心全意热爱的角色，一定要有竭尽全力追求的东西。——我试图不用“梦想”这个词来概括，因为这个字眼被各式各样的人提过太多次，在我看来已经变得廉价了；也失去了它本应被郑重谈起的、珍贵的本质。

但是我思来想去，还是梦想这个词最贴近我想表达的意思。在这里大约要加上一些限定条件：这样的梦想是星星。不是“我梦想追到我喜欢的人”的梦想，不是“我梦想可以见我的偶像一面”的梦想；是星星，是伟大而遥远的追逐，是为了靠近它要迈越万水千山的目的地。

It is Destiny. It is the Destination.

所以，即使被光芒灼痛双眼，被热度烫伤发肤；即使坠落茫然在泥泞中挣扎，即使飞蛾扑火终将走向死亡；即使那是碌碌终生眼里微末的徒劳，是人云亦云耻笑的一厢情愿的痴妄——也在所不惜。他对他的梦要有金子一样的深情。——或许加上一些永不回头的果决，怦然心动的勇敢，甚至一点点做好牺牲准备的凛然。

这样的人物在我看来本身就是星辰。我说安灼拉，或者莫扎特（我真的很喜欢很喜欢这两位）。他们本身就足够迷人。他们是燃烧的，是刹那怒放的花朵——生机勃勃，爱憎分明，一腔热血，坚毅鲜活。如果一个角色可以塑造成这样，那在我看来感情线只是辅助，让这个角色更生动的辅助罢了。世俗和红尘让他更高大，纠葛与牵绊使他更超脱。

这大概也是我这几年来很少看纯爱作品（无论是书籍电影还是其他）的原因。或许我有些苛刻到铁石心肠了，但的确这样的角色是最打动我的。如果一个角色只是拥有“深情”和“帅气”此般特点的话，那这个角色实在没什么看头。

或者说我更喜欢英雄。  
值得一提的是，我喜欢庞大的世界观，非常非常喜欢：我喜欢《三体》里遵循黑暗森林法则的宇宙，喜欢《星际迷航》里看似和平却依旧拥有强烈冲突的宇宙；我喜欢阿西莫夫恢弘飘摇的银河帝国，喜欢阿瑟克拉克太空漫游里的背叛和神秘——我才发现我一直在说科幻和宇宙，唉，原谅我，“宇宙”是我们目前最庞大无解的一个谜团了——我喜欢战争下的故事，喜欢逐鹿群雄，喜欢冲突与矛盾。乱世出英雄，磨砺出剑锋，这样的规律总没错的。伤痕对于冲突背景下的角色来说，更像是一种洗礼。

大约是因为我不够勇敢。我羡慕极了那些能不顾一切追求梦想的人。我只是凡俗众生中的一粒尘埃，是浩渺星河中不起眼的一块陨石，我被无数的引力捆绑，使我在一个有限的空间里徘徊游移。他人的眼光，固有的思维，亲人的劝阻，还有我自己对未知和不确定的迟疑……这些事情如同质量庞大的星体，牢牢禁锢着我。

多么负累却又松散的枷锁啊。  
当你在乎它们时，这样的枷锁似乎有千万吨重力；当你决心不顾一切，却也如此容易冲破重围。

我不确定未来的我将如何做，是会循规蹈矩还是放手一搏。只是我的确太爱那些闪光的星体了。  
我无数个梦里，不变的只有星河浩渺。


	26. 我亦不解数甲子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018年终。

2018似乎是很仓促又很迅疾地准备动身离去了。我依然没有时光流逝的印象，好似我把空调开得很低、钻在被窝里打游戏的日子还在昨天。好似岁月不曾在任何事物之上留下它来过的印记：我床头的书籍依然崭新，Kindle依然满电，杂物架未曾打乱顺序，甚至冰箱的冷冻柜里还存有夏日没吃完的冰淇淋。今天非常冷，我穿了薄羽绒服、厚毛衣，围着我斯莱特林的围巾，依然在零下二度的寒风中冷得颤抖。我很怕冷，寒冷使我倦怠而消极。

我曾提到过的银杏树的叶子几乎落光了。我上次欢喜地写它的时候，它还是芳华正茂的样子；如今只剩零落的黄叶、满地的银杏果和光裸的树干。它似乎是在一瞬间停止呼吸，如同寒潮是在一夜间就席卷了我的每个细胞。我很仔细地看它，又恍惚是在看它背后的什么东西。那时我的耳机里正在放舒伯特，是《鳟鱼》。

我睡眠不佳，稍稍晚睡半个小时都会疲倦很多（也有可能也是寒冷作祟，夏天我长时间神采奕奕）。我总是感觉很累，如同牵扯数吨的重担，孑孓独行。大概是我很少与人深入交流了，更不消谈分享喜恶，因为“人与人的悲欢并不相通”；我心里的烈火和冰原，旁人也怕是“只觉得吵闹”。自己消化这些错对思绪也不失为是一个好办法。找一个可以分享思绪的人太难了，口述也很难表达。或许有时我觉得别人浅薄，别人也正在心里埋怨着我莫测。所以我把那一箱子心事都锁起来，记录或忘怀，尽凭我的念想。相比之下文字是一种更好的交流方式，在我广袤繁杂的万千思绪中抽出一条凝聚成丝的线索，慢慢导向我的内心世界。

我一位友人曾劝我“你这样终日憋着也不是个事”。我想这也不算是憋着。我自己反而可以更理解我自己，不必为两人之间的歧路而烦恼。我乐于自我放纵，心灵上的肆无忌惮让我从责任和误解的枷锁中释放出来。我看见朝阳出岫的滚烫、等待面包出炉的惊喜、目睹火锅热气腾腾的幸福、倾听深邃古典乐曲的宁静，不必为外人道。独处太自由了，自由得令人能忘记那些人和人之间捉摸不透的弯绕。

2018很好，我长大很多。我甚至都能听到我拔节生长的声音——我现在的心境和一年以前的心境，已是大不同了。我在很快、很快地变化着，快得都忘记了时间是如何流逝，年月是怎样过去，银杏在何时掉光了叶子，盛夏一瞬间到了初雪。我不解一冷一暖的甲子，我活得时而累怠时而和煦，时而挺拔时而脆弱。我在耐心地寻找着我一点一点前进的步伐：它不必太快，也不要太慢，只要是“我的”。

我希望我的下一年，能够更潇洒。我不想再被琐碎的微末小事忧愁；我要快意这一生，什么牵绊我，我就斩断它。


	27. 今夜我将不谈论天气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尚未被打磨到疲惫的我。

我学校里的银杏树果实在飘飞的落叶里散了一地。银杏有一种奇特的香味，是所有野生的果实中我最偏爱的一种。绵长、清甜，若有若无。我常常捉不住它的味道，然而在一个意想不到的刹那它又萦绕在我的身侧了。我爱屋及乌地喜欢那颗银杏树，也就是它摇晃羞怯地藏在金黄叶片里的，那些饱满光滑的银杏。我总是经过它，如同亲吻少女衣角带有的淡淡香气。

今天我经过它时，踢开了一颗小小的银杏。它很圆，我未曾感觉到味道。

抬起头时我发觉，今天的月亮醒得很早。在晚上七八点时望向天空，她就已经在那儿了。过于晃亮的城市使我看不清月球上的阴影，它们被散漫的灯光模糊掉了。月亮曾经承载着我所有少女幻想，如今更是一种“我的”标志。我听过那句很有名的话，据说是赫本说的，我不是很确定：“我当然不会试图摘月，我要月亮奔我而来。”但是，之于我来说，我不需要月亮为我迢迢万里跋山涉水——

我要成为月亮。

我想我总是谈论爱，在我的字里行间，我的笔端和我的吟唱。但其实我并不爱谁，更准确的说，我不敢玷污“爱”字。我时常问自己，什么是爱？阿西莫多那般沉默的，是如何的爱？王小波那样熠熠生辉的，是如何的爱？云天明那样绝望壮阔的，是如何的爱？弗洛伦蒂诺那样执着的，又是如何的爱呢？我尚未探究清楚我所需要的爱——或是说，我愿意给予的爱——是什么样子，于是我诉诸笔尖去描绘它的轮廓。

我从不甘于预言自己将会变成一个平庸的人。

说我自信也好，说我自负也罢，这是我冥冥之中的笃定。我一直在和这个世界对抗着。从儿时我学钢琴起就展现出了我不甘的面貌：我不像其他学生一样，安安静静地练习任务布置的曲子。我坚持要学作曲。可是那时我那么那么那么小——甚至连乐理知识都了解得不慎清晰，可是我就是固执地需要。那时我只会记下脑海里蹦出的、柔和简单的旋律，没有逻辑或知识可言，也不会伴奏或添加和弦或装饰音点缀。我只是觉得，就坐在那里弹琴，多无趣啊。

按着他人的步调走，多无趣啊。  
磨灭掉属于我自己的闪闪发光的部分，多无趣啊。

这或许就是我想成为月亮的原因。——原因之一，我想。在漆黑的深夜里，其实有无数繁星。但是灯火太过明亮，你也只能看到少许；但是，只有月亮是月亮！你永远不会错过那轮，忠于自己灵魂的月亮。


	28. Lil’ Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈妈说：小心摔跤。

前两天我又在街上摔了。踩到一块儿凸起来的树根，往前趔趄的时候我就感觉到了钻心的疼痛；我想，完了。

我的右脚大约一个月前才崴过一次。那时我正抱着我牛津词典一般厚度的微积分课本下楼，只是稍稍一个走神便滚下了楼梯。幸好那时已经是最后两级台阶，伤得不算重，还能走路。回家我从冰箱的冷冻室找出冰袋来敷在脚踝上，又擦了药，过两日便不痛了。

我从儿时就经常摔跤。听说是“小脑有问题”才会这样保持不了平衡，我妈妈也很少提起这方面的事情。或许她只是不愿意多言。我的虚弱似乎的确是从妈妈孕育我的时候便已注定；大病小灾不断对于我来说是一件习以为常的事。只是妈妈时时歉疚，似乎这是她的过错。我大约十岁以前都总是把双膝摔得鲜血淋漓，小时候好动，还迷上了滑板，更是跌打损伤样样都来。我家中有各种各样的治疗外伤的药：云南白药就有不止一种（我记得有喷雾也有粉末状的，味道很好闻），碘酒万花油红药水，棉签纱布也有不少。我妈妈前两日还在打趣我说：“我们家的医疗箱简直该印上你的名字”，语气心疼又忧伤。我知道我的身体健康不该成为妈妈一辈子的负罪感来源。我抱紧她，说，一切都会变好的。

这次伤得不是很重。好在不是很重！这天寒地冻地让我去敷冰袋，简直是要我的命。我本来就畏寒。不过那时真的好疼，我从地上爬起来给妈妈打电话，一连打了五个。我知道我已经是大姑娘了，可是有什么事还是喜欢找妈妈（妈妈也希望我找她）。听到妈妈的声音我差点就要落泪了，我委委屈屈地说，你怎么才接我电话呀……

我一直是妈妈的娇娇。无论我在外人身前多柔和懂事，在妈妈面前我依然是个永远、永远不会长大的小女孩儿。只是个稍微认识过了这个世界的小女孩儿。我说我不想生孩子，妈妈说不生；我说我不想结婚，妈妈说不结；我说我想去美国读书，妈妈说“那就去考托福吧”。虽然前两者可能稍微带有一些宠溺的敷衍，但我知道她会尊重我。我与妈妈聊很多事，聊不听话的男孩子们，聊我所向往的宇宙和量子，聊性取向和世界金融。这对于她那个年代的人来说，是很难得的。我的数个友人，有的家里无比富裕，有的父母给予他们百分之两百的自由，我与他们比起来“一穷二白”，九点钟以前就要回家更是不可思议。可是也只有我，能坦然自若地向妈妈谈起性取向，能说出我自己对未来对婚姻职业的规划，能得到妈妈的尊重，能骄傲地说“我是被妈妈疼爱着长大的”。我可以说，我的妈妈造就了我。我身边似乎没有人能把我和“娇纵”这个词挂上钩：因为我理智、能干、完美主义。但是我知道我腰杆笔直是因为我有这样的底气：我是被宠爱着长大的女孩子，没有被父亲，但至少是被母亲。被我亲爱的，最最亲爱的妈妈——我和她一起上街，总是挽着她的手。

妈妈说她喜欢为我忙前忙后的感觉。可能是因为我们总是要相隔一整个海岸，也可能这就是她作为母亲的、最无私的爱。我也爱她，把她当成我的亲人、我的老师、我的朋友来爱；事实上她也的确是个老师，并且也当过“我的老师”。虽然她也会有一些小缺点，但是，唉，原谅我——我一想到她，就只能写出溢美之词了。


	29. 六便士

他不爱庸庸碌碌的世人。他爱艺术，爱割掉耳朵的画家，爱沉璧的睡莲，爱大团的色块。他蜗居，独行，揣摩宇宙狂欢的笔触；他只看见辉光的历史，看见渺小的自我，看见无尽的永恒。  
他不曾送给任何姑娘一支花朵，依然深爱着夜莺短喙里的玫瑰；他恍若与世界相隔整个银河，深情而疼苦地亲吻故事里的灵魂。  
他是被上帝遗忘的、封着火漆的老旧信笺，一生潦倒浪漫又落寞。


	30. 平安喜乐

日渐转好以后，我反而惰于提笔了。整个人陷入忙碌，每日如同抽紧的发条不停旋转：日里充盈，睡梦沉沉。也可以说是病里闲暇我已经数度自我剖白，反复推敲倒也食之无味了。

昨日我与家人一道为祖母庆生。我的家人一向是很疼我的，哪怕我之前孤独又暴戾，如同一只伤了腿的幼豹，弓起脊背满眼防备。我的姑姑对我很亲；她从小带我一起长大，在我儿时——那是很久很久之前的事情了——她还总是带我出去玩儿。她是我父亲的亲妹妹，比我父亲要小很多；在我面前，依然像是个孩子似的贪玩又调皮。我还在识字的幼年时代，电影院仍是个稀奇玩意儿；那时去一趟电影院还要花不少钱。毕竟数十年前的五十块，和现在的三十块完全不是一个概念。但是姑姑很宠溺我，她总是带我出去看电影，也不管我看不看得懂。偶尔还是会放动画片，我在一旁捧着大桶爆米花看得津津有味，姑姑已经歪着头靠在椅背上睡着了。在童年时姑姑不像姑姑，她更像我的姐姐。她结婚时我还伤心了好久，怕她嫁人了有了自己的小孩儿，就不疼她最亲爱的小侄女了。可是事实上姑姑仍然把我当眼珠子一般宠爱，她每年都记得我的生日，压岁钱也是一个大大的红包，有时候我那小表妹甚至还吃我的醋呢。我十四五岁时就已经比姑姑还要高，她总是亲昵地点点我的鼻子，称我说是“我的大姑娘”。

姑姑昨日对我说：“看见我的宝贝姑娘好起来了，真好。”

姑姑紧紧地牵着我的手，哪怕我已经不是那个走路跌跌撞撞、累了还撒娇索要拥抱的小女孩儿了。但是我的家人们却总是把我当成那个要人疼爱的、又小又脆弱的女孩子。即使我已经很大了，我的爸爸和妈妈依然对我叫可爱的昵称：妞妞、宝贝、亲爱的。

我从儿时开始就身体不好，手心的掌纹杂乱无章，是打一出生就留下来的毛病。姑姑凝视着我的面庞，感慨万千地说：“你小时候一去医院——一看到白大褂就哭，用针尖扎手指头更是眼泪不停地掉。现在却一点也不怕了。”

我笑道：“长大了总要习惯的。消毒水的味道闻习惯也就没有那么恐惧。”

“是啊，”她叹了口气，“姑姑最希望的事情，就是你一辈子平平安安、快快乐乐。”她用手轻轻拨开我垂下来的发丝，眼神很柔和，“这是一生最可贵的东西。”

我颔首。

这个道理，我在病中已经无数次体味到了。只有在疾病中才能真正地了解到健康的珍贵。蒙上灰色尘埃的世界并不好受，陷入窒息的痛苦令人绝望，这个世界上有一隅仍是甜美的气息，无缘体会那些美丽是一件多么可惜的事情啊。

面对重要的人，无需再说繁杂华美的语句。我只希望他们永远，平安喜乐。

我的生活正在逐渐焕发光亮。我有一个很好的十月，是真的真的很好的十月。梦很甜，累却快乐。说不上是热烈恣意，但是仍是如意的。

也祝正在看这篇随笔的你，万事如意，平安喜乐。


	31. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是我最骄傲和最卑微的梦魇来源。

我不要再梦到你了。关于你的梦总是荒唐又寥落。我梦到我流着泪奔向你，被你拥在怀中；我梦到你低着头翻阅菜单，给我点熔岩蛋糕；我梦到我们坐在角落里，你前倾身体吻我。我梦到这一切的结尾，我慌乱地不知赠予你什么当做纪念，情急之中褪下自己的项链挂在你的颈项上。那枚项链是我所钟爱的，你也是我钟爱的。梦里我还是那个哭包，眼泪怎么也止不住。梦里你的眉眼模糊柔和，倾听我所有苦楚的诉说，包容我所有的坐立难安，包容我泪流满面的难堪。当我醒来以后，我多想那枚项链真的被我送给了你，我多希望这场会面真的存在。你该知道当我握紧项链时有多大的绝望和落寞淹没了我。后来我意识到我们五年没有见面了。其实我很少梦到你，但我们却在所有梦里拥吻。

我想我是爱你的。

我确信我是爱你的。


	32. 淡淡

那时我会很专注地听你说话。冬天吐露的字句都结成冰，我把它捂在怀里，化成淅淅沥沥的雪水，渗透入脊脉骨骼。剩余的冰化开用来煮茶，人生一百味，何人饮进我。


	33. 你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是任何人。

我喜欢看你露出笑容。我喜欢你张狂肆意，在阳光灿烂的街边侧过头来吻我，我喜欢你忘却过往，握着我的手奔跑在谷物成熟的农场。我会爱你，爱着青春乖张的你，爱着不顾一切的你，爱着锋利甜美的你。我爱着你，爱着我们最好的黄金年代。我们征服世界。我们勇敢无畏。


	34. 我如何指望星星为我燃烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年人不识爱恨一生最心动。  
> 献给不用说名字也知道的那位老师。

我曾写下：“你若是想成为我这一生最难忘的人，请务必在我爱你到顶峰的时候死去”。我一直忐忑于分享这样的语句，因为纵使它是我内心想法的一种真诚披露，但它太高傲，太冷漠，目空一切又自命不凡。

我的感情愈发理想化。我前两天想到我笔下的数个女孩儿，“她们的眼泪从不为我而流”。她们的眼眸从不在她们的追求者身上停留，就算偶尔被取悦地嫣然一笑，即使这个笑容被万众追捧，她们本身也毫无知觉。她们从不意识到自己惊心动魄的美丽，她们如此纯粹。她们从未感受其他的爱——因为她们的眼睛只注视着一个方向。

我追逐于纯粹的善恶，上善若水或恶名昭彰——只有纯粹而强大的美丽让我折服。我知道这过于理想化了。在我见过的很多很多的人里，我只能在一个人身上感受到这样的力量。我很快倾心于他，轰轰烈烈地坠入爱河。

而如今我不再坠入爱河。我依然会喜爱很多人，却不是“爱”了。就如同我写下的那些女孩子，她们不爱我，我也不爱她。我珍视那些美丽的人如同手捧一件易碎的艺术品。他们可以是男性，也可以是女孩儿；可以没有美丽的容颜，也可以跨越种族与年龄。对于我来说，我只是喜爱着他们身上某一个点：可能是声音，可能是性格，可能是打扮的方式，可能有无限种可能。我并不真正地爱，我只是将他们当作我乏味人生里一尊贵重的瓷器。他们可以婚恋，可以死去，可以消失不见，可以枯萎老去。他们的变化与我没有关系，因为我只是爱着——更贴切地说，应该是欣赏着——那一个点，而不是一整个人。他们是艺术品，而我是一个冒牌的艺术家。

我非常喜欢我的微积分老师。他很年轻，卷发，说话轻声而礼貌，是美国人。我的同学并不觉得他帅气，可我却非常喜欢他。甚至微积分折磨我到心力交瘁，我依然每天都抱有燃烧的热情走进他的教室。我爱他，不需要他知晓，不需要他给出回应。我只是注视，如同仰望被钉在十字架上的耶稣，心怀虔诚，从未想过他也爱我。

他也不必爱我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自奥登的诗。


	35. Silhouette

Goodbye August 

很喜欢这首歌，封面和歌词都很有味道。这是一个我人生中少有的盛夏，是个散漫冗长的假期。这些因病而显得疏松寡淡的日子，随着我的康复逐渐过去了。

-“Cus I walk alone”-

疾病并没有带给我什么，除了惫懒的身躯。在患病之前，长久的沉默让我近乎疯狂：我曾无法忍受孤独，在独自一人的深夜找不到归宿。但是卧床强迫我思考，时光近乎凝固，这些荒废蹉跎的岁月并不静好，相反，他们使我的大脑一刻不停地与所有负面情绪对抗。我们搏斗撕扯，我们据理力争，我们握手言和。

如今我已经能忍受孤独。甚至，我享受独处，享受沉默，享受自我博弈，享受大脑飞速运转的滋味。

我又有了想要追逐的东西，这可真好。


	36. 六月船歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听柴可夫斯基随便想想。

最喜欢的六月船歌。

这几日挣扎着做很坏的梦，梦到亲人抛弃、挚友背叛，都不知道是否该庆幸我没有所爱，若有，接下来又会梦到爱人离我而去。

我讨厌做梦，那是一个黑甜的幻想乡，是一个温言软语口蜜腹剑的枯竭之地，是一个焚烧喜乐颠倒光明的巨型黑洞。我无法逃脱，在里头被迫承受着一切。

想去旅行，可是手头的时间和身体都不允许。我没有精力做很多事情了，一个人扛起风风雨雨，肩膀上也出现了鲜血淋漓的勒痕。

听着这首入睡，不知今晚会不会睡得好些。晚安，柴可夫斯基。晚安，全世界。


	37. 吻你万千

在那段时间，我一直在想，可能以后我再也没办法像喜欢你一样喜欢一个人了吧。

我对你的感情，深刻到我认为用“爱”来形容它，也是一种亵渎。爱只是它的万分之一，是我为你流的所有温柔而忧愁的眼泪中，那么小的一滴。我尊敬你、仰慕你、佩服你、维护你、重视你、依赖你，如同沙漠里的人渴求水源一般，爱着你。

这时我想说，“纸短情长”。我不喜欢那首歌，我喜欢的这四个字是周总理对夫人写下的那八个字：纸短情长，吻你万千。我最引以为傲的文字无法描述我对你的感情，在你面前，我突然失去了驭使语言的能力。我为你写了很多信，私下也偷偷寄存一些说不清道不明的苦恼的絮语，他们由你而生，是甜蜜但疼痛的伤口，只有啜饮我自己心口那汩汩的鲜血，才能感受到在剧痛里的欢欣。

你有一双魔术师般的手，把我塑造成了你最喜欢的样子。我不介意为你改变，甚至还为此而愉悦——即使成为影子，我也乐在其中。我盲目地崇拜你、追逐你，你是我狭小的宇宙中唯一的回声。

你是我粘稠的不幸岁月里惊鸿照影的神明。


	38. 故梦

乔京京的一切都隶属于那个时代。甜梨，香橙，多汁软嫩的枇杷被剥成果皮反垂的模样，如同倒置的莲座。白衣，水袖，栀子花与何首乌细细篦过柔顺的长发，香得敞亮又澄明。山花烂漫，月色藕白，烟波浩渺，海棠盈袖。

那也是属于他们的时代，是永远柔和而壮阔的黄金时代。他们被坚执锐、打马长街，他们是鲜活而肆意的狂妄，他们摔酒歃血，杀死幻灭与庸碌的浮云。

——他们至死都是少年。

而现在她被一杯桃花酿放倒，醉伏在四角攒尖的凉亭里，趁着闪烁的萤火，狼毫银尖提笔写诗：

三月是一颗苦杏子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很早以前写下的，那个时候结义队伍的聊天框每天都不会停，在游戏里很开心。我不是Nono，不是宴宴，不是鲤宝，我是乔京京。
> 
> 只是那个游戏后来把我逼走了，结义队伍已经一个人都不在了，曾经的帮派也不断涌入新鲜血液，曾经一句又一句风言风语也逐渐将离去的话题中心淡忘了。
> 
> 这里以前有很多恩怨。有一个总是截镖的大和尚，我曾经特别喜欢的姑娘到了他的小帮派；情缘阁和江山如画总是不对付，最开始的时候有好几个大帮，可是后来都没落了；这里有过好几段花前月下的故事，还有一个神秘的“一个月诅咒”；我的小徒弟非常可爱，我带她打很多次本，她为我放了好几个烟花，人尽皆知；师父总是嫌弃我，但是什么都教，实际上对我特别好；我们在yy唱过歌，打帮战偷偷请外援，势力战连续数月占据第一……
> 
> 他们叫我乔京京。
> 
> 这是一个三月份开始的故事。在这里有过大喜与大悲，但是最后我离开的时候，果决而柔情地，消失掉了。
> 
> 我删除了账号，卸载了游戏，数百张游戏截图几乎全部清空。做完这一切以后，我释然而轻松。
> 
> 我离开了，因为这里不是那个自在逍遥的江湖了。这里有恶毒的眼睛，恶毒的话语，恶毒的流言，逼走了一个又一个人，最终也逼走了我。
> 
> 但是我还是愿意相信这里是我记忆里那个江湖。我们鲜衣怒马，我们不负天下。
> 
> 谢谢你们的陪伴。再见，大家；再见，“乔京京”。


	39. 我的小公主

在看《My Little Princess》的时候，我记得我凭直觉很喜欢Violetta Giurgiu这个女孩儿。以及唐先生——他没有看过这部电影，但是当他看到Violetta的图片的时候，他说，“宴姑娘，这是你。”

我的英文名字，在大多数场合我叫自己Dolores……虽然这是一个带着忧郁的名字，但是你知道她代表着谁。对，她是Dolores Haze.

Lo和Violetta，与我，有太多的相似之处——我曾在某个夜里恍然大悟的发现“我正在不自觉地模仿着Dolores.”即使难以启齿，但这似乎是我隐隐之中想要成为的样子：清纯、性感，充满着无辜的诱惑，看起来纯洁到脆弱，像是个不谙世事的女孩儿，却暗地里掌控着引诱的距离。这大概也与我对成熟男性的迷恋有一定关系。

我最喜欢的年龄是17岁与19岁——因为十八岁太“端正”了，反而让我没有那么多兴趣。十七岁是即将“成熟”的年龄，是发育饱满的果实即将飘出清甜的香味，还带着一点点生涩，带着一点点尖锐——十七岁有她的特权，她能挥霍最后的莽撞、冲动、无处发泄的甜蜜荷尔蒙。而十九岁是初尝到大人甜头的年纪，是一颗果实从果核开始变软泛出蜜水的年纪，是丝绒般顺滑细腻的年纪。这个年纪的女孩儿开始出现能将人紧紧缠绕住的妩媚，但是又不完全拥有不惑一般的风情。

我希望你提起我的时候，会这样描述：我的女孩儿，她美丽、纯情，生动又妩媚。


	40. 故桥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔京京。

乔京京死去的时候，她穿着那身最喜欢的红裙子，躺在城郊洁白如玉的雪地里。

就像一朵盛开到顶端而濒临凋零的玫瑰。

我跪在她身旁，看着她闭合的眼眸，恍惚地想，那是我的姑娘。

众人皆道她是如此热烈的女孩，却无人见识她水蓝色的女儿模样。她曾穿着一袭白裙，和我采荷泛舟，捧着一束娇水色的莲花，探下身去摸冰凉的湖水。中途她兴致大发，按住我的双桨，手指竖在唇边示意我噤声，莫扰了那湖间的一双野鸭。我撑舟而回时已是黄昏，藕花深处，她慵懒地靠在我肩膀上，嘴里喃喃地笑道“竹喧归浣女，莲动下渔舟”。

亦有一次，那时她不过十三四岁，团团绒绒的白色发饰簇着两个花苞髻，我路过时，见她在书签背面用娟秀的簪花小楷书了一行字。我仗着身高摘过来一看，她气鼓鼓地垫脚去拿，我偏不给。我们在书房嬉笑了好一会儿，后来她知道斗不过我，便停下来，瞪着一双如嗔似怒的眼眸。我只是笑，搂过她定睛一看，是王国维——  
“朱颜辞镜花辞树”。

我曾与她与采采一起偷偷摘先生屋后的白果。我们不敢多摘，只悄悄撑着竹竿打落几枚而已。京京有一手好手艺，她将那些丰润的白果浸泡、淘洗，剥去外层的果肉，再将内里的果核晒干。这不是一个快速的过程，我和采采眼巴巴地看着她忙来忙去。最后我们在后院里背着大哥和先生燃起炭火，将那些果子埋在火炭里。火焰哔剥作响，白果散发着甜蜜自然的清香。我看着京京轻轻吹着滚烫的白果的脸庞，伸出手捏了捏她的脸蛋，换来一个佯装生气的抬眸一瞪。

采采走的那个晚上，是磅礴昏暗的雨夜。因为担心，我掌灯去看她。她有一双如泣如诉的眼眸，含着几点闪闪的晶莹；见我来了，她笑了起来，唤我的名字。我沉默不语，提着灯站在一旁心如刀绞，看着她颤抖着双手，一点一点缀好满头珠翠，再上好晚霞般软红的胭脂，小袖一甩，提声唱道：

“我曾赴过琼林宴——”  
我曾打马御街前。  
我默念道。

那是她第一次上浓妆，我没有想到，从此以后，日日皆然。

我与她一同长大，见过她所有可爱或不可爱的模样。她在被先生打手板心的时候眼眶红红，在寒冬不想起床的时候赖床不起，在街边遇到糖葫芦铺子的时候迈不开步伐。那都是小小的乔京京，是尚是女孩时代的乔京京。她视我如兄长，又不仅仅是兄长——因为我不太像兄长。我与大哥不同，他沉稳可靠，更像女儿家心中理想型的哥哥。而我总是陪她笑闹，会揉乱她工整扎好的发髻，会偷偷抽走她发间款款的一朵花儿。我会在夏夜吻她，握紧她的手、吻她的脸颊，那是一个热忱、轻盈、满载着情感，却又不带丝毫情欲的吻。

但是在那以后，我会教她用枪，我会煽动她心里绝望的仇恨，我会把她打磨得锋利又耀眼，成为一把能够保护自己的尖刀。

我爱她。


	41. Sweet Ophelia

奥菲莉娅，她在安静、微笑、陷入恋爱的时候都只是普通的女孩儿，她或许会提着裙子在露台上旋转，山茶花束里还有未干涸的露，她像野玫瑰、松饼上的蜜饯、柔软的蛇莓，只是足够漂亮，惊心动魄优雅娇美。死前的奥菲莉娅是我最喜欢的奥菲莉娅，疯癫和幻觉在她胸脯里爆炸，血、背叛、一无所有，花，永不枯萎的花，深深的潭水，冰冷刺骨严寒霜冻。花冠还挂在枝桠上，呜咽的溪水、迷蒙的古老歌谣，她沉了下去。


	42. Poison

我勉力遗忘，破碎很多我想倾吐的昵语，出于你决不肯爱我的缘故。我几乎要长出贪婪的喉舌，在夜里汲取永不成真的美梦来苟活，让我变成一条翠绿色的蛇，好像一根沾染氰化物的绳结。


	43. 临水而居

人居住的地方旁应该有河，湖泊，甚至海洋。沿着水走，路过报亭和随街演奏的大提琴手，不得志的画家自顾自取景，灰调涂抹灌丛和天空，烫金绘画百年前的宫殿，我付一把带锈迹的金币，要一枚碳素的画像，裁剪进怀表。像回溯一曲凄迷的萨克斯风，在看台下的阴影处饮入酒精，蒸馏过的洋李在舌尖团成一股绵柔的热气。  
沿着水，可以心碎，可以愈合，可以变成齑粉，也可以让老旧毛绒玩具里的棉花簌簌掉落。水包容我的一切，定格住我咬一口苹果的瞬间，肉质还没有氧化，显现出转瞬即逝的、崭新的桃黄色。


	44. 十年前

我小时候，是真的觉得一切都在变好的。2000-2010年代是我经历过、我读到过、我听闻过最好的“新世纪”，瞬息万变中有无数元素如同寓言般自由重组，台式电脑的厚度逐渐变薄，移动设备上从手写板到贪吃蛇已是悬崖跨越，互联网织出无数涌动和热望的真实呼吸。那时似乎你我都怀有蓬勃柔软的希冀，生活在变好，所见过的污垢被逐渐擦除，新世纪相伴而生的信息时代汇聚天南地北的潮流。2000年代还有港歌，我第一次去皇后大道时有过合影，渔村在我心里是漂亮的明珠，百合之百合，众花之花。北京的风干燥热烈，维港的风潮湿微咸，我眯上眼就能看到飘飞的旗帜，永远不用担心离散在海洋里。同样是在这十年，我接触过同志文学、彩虹旗、无数开放的思想，光明正大地买过出版的耽美杂志，自己画潦草的涂鸦，也用不被世俗束缚的爱作为主题。  
太多了，我一下子说不完，只觉得那时候真好，好像新世纪这三个字就应该是此般模样，永远崭新，永远面朝朝日，永远朝光明走去。  
我想回到十年前。


	45. 一座空山

我把自己处在寂静中。我以为会有两个结局：你死我活，或者相安无事。但是我错了。我坐在有限的空间里，与它面对面端坐；但是，它如同汲取了我的生命般迅速膨胀，占满了所有空间。于是，这场没有硝烟的缠斗诞生了第三个——虽然我没有预料到，也本应是最合理的结局：我被寂静吞没了。


	46. 白夜

她蓄短发、抽烟、染烈火一般的深红色指甲，戴着束紧脖颈的锁骨链、右腿内测有一片惊鸿的纹身；她单眼皮、眼角上挑，眼神闪烁明灭，身材峋瘦而修长。她对爱欲来者不拒，接吻和做爱就如穿高跟鞋一般平常。即使如此，我也依旧认为她是我所见过的最洁白的女孩：我对她并无爱意，只是饶有兴致地凝视她，如同星辰看向海洋。她就像这个泥泞的世界一束艳红的玫瑰，她毫无自觉地沉没下坠。我知道她不会长久地活着，我观察着她飘摇的生命，注视着她的活力逐渐湮灭的样子。


	47. 我知身是客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libertarian.

梦境是如此真实，使我艰难地睁开眼睛之后，又不自觉地用手触摸发丝——我仿佛又回到了那个不知是否存在的祠堂，破败的小巷，陈旧的砖瓦；蛛网灰尘零落，飘在我的头顶上。


	48. 红玫瑰与冷月亮

那时，他把我揽进怀中，大拇指的指腹摩挲着我嫣红的眼角；他用最温柔的语调对我说：“就是这个时候，你才不像他。”

我那时正因一杯杯口涂了蜂蜜的法国灰雁而面颊滚烫，我靠在他胸膛上听他的心跳，笑得似乎恍若未闻。

恍若未闻我带着谁的影子、我衣角染上谁的味道、蹙眉绽颜间尽是怎样的观感，恍若隔世，不曾重逢。

法国灰雁，甘醇、清冽，甜桃与蜂蜜缠绵悱恻。

哪里像爱情。

他叹了一口气，握紧我的手，语气如同叹息：“只有这个时候，这样的感觉才会散发出来。”

他将我额前垂下的发丝捋至耳后。

“只有这个时候，你才会抛去收敛着的大气，仿佛握紧真理和爱情，傲慢得一无所知；只有这个时候，你才会卸下温柔的防御，彻底而大胆地将目光投注在一个人身上；只有这个时候，你才会拒绝他人善意的献吻，再用一杯黑樱桃为他从头浇下。”

“只有这个时候，你才会无所顾忌，才会一无所知，才会把Prada穿成春季秀场，而不是用于防护的盔甲。”

“只有这个时候，你才会逃出病痛和虚弱身体的折磨，你不会因为失眠而焦灼，不会因为腰痛而冷汗不止，我知道，你永远不会老。”

我知道，你永远不会老。

你会征服世界，会磨出锋利的刀刃，会划出精彩的剑花。你会带上孤绝的勇敢，深谙世事的纯洁，不顾一切的果断，你会撕开所有小心掩饰的虚伪假象，你会挑衅所有无法愈合的伤口。

你会像没有情感的女巫，误入这个世界的女巫，巧合着遇到我的女巫，睡在我的敞篷车后坐，拥有着索然无味的漫长岁月和永远激情满满的心脏，对爱情以外的所有事情毫无兴趣。

你会像个杀死巨龙的公主，拔出插进它心脏的宝剑：你用泪水和吻博取它的怜悯，用微笑和温柔欺骗它的爱意，再用不顾一切的狠戾置它于死地。

你会永远乖张，永远热情，带着有骨气的喜怒无常。你会不惧怕世俗的碾压，你会蔑视庸碌的浮云。

你会永远停留在这个年纪，不会枯萎，不会死去。

你是我永远的女孩，是我的红玫瑰，我的冷月亮。


	49. 时光漫长

有时我会看见他完全陷落入自己的世界：他透过繁杂无序的微积分，他透过长达上十个字母的晦涩的单词，他透过眼前茶叶浮沉的玻璃杯，他透过斑驳的树影，透过倾斜的阳光，透过千千万万的人潮与过客——他的眼睛落在那个夏天。你看，橙色路虎、啤酒、绘在左脸的国旗，阿根廷0-1不敌德国。潮湿的水汽、炙热的夜晚、雀舌栀子的香气引人窒息，大提琴深沉又辉煌。我知道他在看谁，他漫长的时间跨度，他沉寂的思绪与爱，他飘渺未知的执念，那根弦。


	50. 大梦黄粱

女儿红封坛未启

梨花白初下枝去

铜环斑驳 苔痕上阶绿

烛影昏明 梅子青时雨

房里珠算声声 寥落不息 淇奥瞻彼

提灯照海棠 花枝莫睡 料峭春意

半城柳色 风又满絮 扰乱棋局

姑娘年华正好 水袖青衣

我唤你一声小娘子

随我去旧梦里


	51. 廿九霜冻

“我不知道还撑不撑得过来春了”。我在2016年十一月中旬写下的这句话，是我所有寒夜的主旨。这句话总是要陪伴我大半个冬天。我讨厌寒冷，却迷恋凛冬，如同溺水者在窒息中绝望地贪求空气，我在极寒里几近坠落地描绘雪后。你知道寒冷是可以杀死一切的，包括我：寒冷杀死厌倦，杀死藕断丝连的犹豫，杀死温暖。但是它在埋葬希望的同时却又为希望播种，在冻土里，在冰川下——在一切之后。我喜欢一切极端的东西，就算他们彼此相背也无所顾忌：如同盛夏与凛冬，如同诗歌与物理，如同莫扎特与巴赫，如同神话与宇宙，如同油画与几何。但是你知道，磁铁的两极也冥冥关联，这个世界上所有的美并非完全孤立。我知道它们都是美的，就像死亡在我眼里依然是不合逻辑的甘甜。我不知道你是否可以明白，但是，这是凛冬啊。

我倾尽我的眼睛与心脏的绝大部分去寻找世界的缝隙里那些被忽视的美：当数年以前的我坐在教室里，我的物理老师为我讲述最基本的加速度计算公式，我就仿佛被一个闯入的小行星击中要害，无法动弹。我注视着模拟器上加速下落的球体，仿佛那个即将跌下比萨斜塔的就是我自己。就此时间再往前推，我的祖父为我打开数学的大门，从点到线条到封闭的图形，从平面到立体，从形象到抽象。我依然记得我在笔记本上工整地写下三角函数的诱导公式时，似乎感觉有无数线条正在规律地脉动呼吸，如同光波一般起伏上涌，只是它们交错重叠，最终磊落起一座万间广厦。我拼命追寻其中的规律，只是或许我注定与它无缘。我站在诗歌变化无常、绮丽反复的角度观察这宇宙间最终极的逻辑的一条注解，于是我的眼睛能够同时容纳下这个世界的两种极端。如同我钻研指南针，我探寻地球的磁极，我追逐这颗旋转的行星，只是因为家乡这样模糊的感性的呼唤。我知道有很多人无法同时感知这样的可爱之处，它们对某个要求太过苛刻，以至于它的受力点太小，光线的热度如同火烧，能把人的心脏烫出一个空洞。

在我所有仰慕与倾羡的美中，令人惊讶的是，我一向将容貌排在最末尾。不是说我不近美色，无法欣赏他人在容颜上的明媚，只是比起整个世界，这样的美太小，太具体，太微不足道。我怎能将整个海洋与一滴水珠相比，又有谁能阻止我将眼光移开茫茫深海，而倾注在一滴水珠上？我很少觉得一个人是“美”的，倒是常觉得一个人“漂亮”。在我心里美这个字生来与别的形容“好看”的方块字有着质的区别：你能把“喜欢”与“爱”相提并论吗？我想，这一切的原因只是因为，我的灵魂——太感性，太抽象，以至于完全融入于这个浩渺的世界，无法抽离，无法分享。

我爱着这个世界，是一种倾尽我所有感情的深爱，却又同时对它抱有无法言说的遗憾。这样两种全然背离的感情使我自己悬于一根极细的钢丝之上。我比任何人都知道自己的渺小，却又比任何人都知道自己的不同。对这个世界的爱抽离了我能给予的所有感情，在这样的爱之下，其他的爱都变得渺茫而微小——我知道这句话如此大逆不道。可是这是我纠结感的主要来源，它使我在孤芳自赏的同时又陷入痛苦的自我厌弃。我的爱耗尽了，送给了这个可能无法回报我的世界。于是，在我仅剩的可以送给其他人类的爱之中，如果我把其中一大部分再给予一个人——它将变得如此脆弱如此单薄又如此易断。所以，我选择将它平摊给身边的每一个人。我并非博爱，只是因为对这个世界的爱，让我心里总有一点大概是出于愧疚的善良。


	52. HelloWorld

在寻找，在完整，在探索。在揣测，在臆想，在构造。在疼痛，在跌倒，在流血。在抛弃，在猎捕，在相爱。在放弃，在绝望，在哭泣。在坚持，在不甘，在狠心。在分裂，在聚合，在重组。在坍缩，在爆炸，在消散。在怀疑，在迷茫，在黯淡。在安定，在冷静，在冰冻。在依恋，在独立，在解脱。在恒久不灭，在摇摇欲坠。在不谙世事，在无所顾忌。在苟延残喘，在自掘坟茔。在过河拆桥，在藕断丝连。在心如死灰，在沸反盈天。  
在死。在生。


	53. Shot the Swan

我们在潮湿而闷热的花瓣迷宫里彼此寻找，直到将对方认作是自己世界的太阳神和普罗米修斯。温度与光线可以驱散迷雾，而若是以死亡为食，分离就不再是夺人自由的脚镣。所以生死轮回都可以遗忘或是超越，唯有爱情不知是否可以不朽。骨骼在欲念里焚化，孕育恒星的热量无法支持我驶向梦境边缘，即使维度可以任我穿梭，永生依旧是一个伪命题。而我知道他的母亲在他出生之前并未梦见过白象，也没有因圣灵的火种而全身温暖；我没有经历过神祇的受洗，这个城镇也并未蒙受过屠尽婴孩的灾难。后来我们决定在他三十三岁时结婚，当祝福的宾客盈门踏槛，我微笑着回答最主要的疑问：“我们的婚姻并非为了爱情。”拯救与热吻并不相同，爱情无法和婚礼划上等号，如同生命里不仅仅存在真理，还有许多构造与圣经相悖。到此结束。在我们扣紧双手的第一晚他告诉我，这一切不是因为意义，而是因为孤独。


	54. HOW TO FIND YOU

在我看来，这整件事的有趣之处在于：我在寻找自己的同时，同样也在寻找你。我意识到你的大多数动机与思维，原来都有明晰的线索供我发现。我意识到它们拥有同一个太阳作为本源，只是这颗恒星太过炽热奇诡，充满着绝对的不稳定。我终于明白那灰色的影子是什么，是谁教会你猎捕爱情并以此为食。我也终于明白「她」在你心里到底意味着什么，对于你的行为又造成了怎样的影响：亲爱的，他和你的区别只是一个曾真实的拥有而一个只能在幻想中拥有而已。万物皆有因果，你已然不是他，而是「祂」本身。有些事情无需求证、不必多言，即使未曾肯定也依旧属于答案。我对此持有一种隐秘而释然的笃定。


	55. 脑内妄想

在真正见到他的一刹那，我脑内虚幻而奇诡的蜃景深化为激流烈性的妄想：我在亲吻的间隙如同溺水者得以探出头换气般用力喘息。若说爱情击中我的脑仁、灼烧我的虹膜，用残忍暴烈的方式将我伤害，此刻理论起它在杀死我以后为我宽恕永生，与直接降临给我的灵魂永恒的燃烧别无二异。“我会变成一颗好的子弹，”在被蒙上眼睛以后我以轻微的声音呢喃，而收获一个奖励和安慰的亲吻，“我会穿透你的额骨，搅碎你的脑浆，给你一个如同爱情一般痛快的死亡。”他微笑起来，握紧我持枪的右手，举至与肩齐平，瞄准靶心。“好的，我的姑娘，”他带领着我缓慢地叩下扳机，笃定得如同我梦中的缪斯拨动琴弦，“我期待着。”


	56. sweetdreamsaremadeofthis

每天晚上睡觉前我都在祈祷，能一觉睡到大天亮。但是不凑巧的是，我每一夜都会醒来一次：有些时候是一片漆黑的深夜，有时候是黎明将至的清晨，无论如何，难以安稳。我被一个又一个错综复杂而光怪陆离的梦境拖入泥潭。我梦见对我颇有微词的刻薄的从前的女同学，梦见数年未见的温和的友人，梦见路边摊、牛肉拉面和煎饼果子，梦见一只通体雪白的巨大的毒蛇将我追逐杀死。我梦见过恶毒尖锐的獠牙，同样梦见过柔软馨香的花海。我在梦里精疲力尽，无法揣测或者预知梦里的任何一个人的举动，因为他们太过诡异、奇怪与跳跃。有时我在醒来以后想要失声痛哭，或者拿出纸和笔将这些毫无头绪的片段记忆收集整理，然而梦与睡眠的结合体是如此黑甜，他们化身成为一缕暗色的雾气，将我再次拖入里头去。最无力的是，当天光彻底敞亮，我却只剩下一点点碎片的记忆。我努力回想昨晚的梦境，却只能想起一个定格的场景。这时我知道：无论是再寒冷的大雪，还是再温暖的午后，它们都与我的灵魂，再无关系。


	57. 死去的是玫瑰吗？

我忏悔：我虔诚地信奉着一个甜蜜的谎言，以在伤口之间压榨疼痛而汲取糖分；我在虚妄间谋求自我，孕育出一个傲慢而天真的梦想。我像迷恋爱情一般迷恋深海；一半极端无暇，另一半极端封闭。我在碾灭希望的同时狡猾地希冀着有一束光能莅临我的心脏，以免我在四十度的仲夏中因全身的血管逐渐冰冻而死。


	58. 卡珊德拉之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的家庭教师小姐是我的卡珊德拉。

当西贝尔来到我家里并开始担任我的——家庭教师？心理医生？女佣或者保姆？——的时候，我刚刚十七岁过一点儿，大病初愈，心情阴郁。实际上，西贝尔家里非常富裕、环境优渥，可能与我们家不相上下。依我的母亲所言，“一个富家小姐来照顾另一个富家小姐？我想，多洛蕾丝，我的宝贝——这是个恶趣味玩笑。”说这话的时候，妈妈她作为家族夫人而养尊处优、傲慢轻缓的不容置喙展露无疑。可当西贝尔将她那一沓心理学证书放在她的面前时（事实上我也的确需要一个心理医生），我亲爱的、生育并培养了两个精英男士和一个温驯淑女的贵族夫人，在一声短促的咳嗽后答应了这份工作要求。我坐在沙发上，闻言从摊开在我膝上的一本厚厚的有关古希腊神话的书籍中抬起头来望向会客厅，看着西贝尔齐肩的黑色直发和墨绿色的眼眸，对她嫣然一笑。

西贝尔——我的古希腊女巫（“亲爱的多洛蕾丝，这个名字准确的意思是古希腊女预言家。”西贝尔这样纠正），从这个名字与我双膝之间的书籍在茫茫历史中归于一处时，我意识到这一切可能是冥冥注定。如这个名字所说一样，西贝尔如同女巫一般，对身边的一切拥有神奇的预知力。这样的例子非常多：比如，在她在阻止我抚摸我公寓的邻居的金毛犬之后两天，那只狗狗就死去了；她不允许我与楼下看起来温文尔雅的中年男人交流，这件事发生不足一个月，呼啸的警车就带走了他；而在她提议我更换房门外新的红外线摄像头的一周之内，就有盗贼试图撬开我的门。啊，尽管难以置信，但是，就是这么神奇。

而后来我发现这一切归功于她敏锐的洞察力——再比如，有一次，我与她一同去百货大楼里挑衣服。那一次我没有穿巴黎世家也没有穿普拉达，打扮得像个再普通不过的美国大学生。但是当我与她一起走进商店时，服务员们包围了我，而不是她。我在回家的路上向她询问时，她侧头看了我一眼，平静地开口：因为你看起来就像是一个有钱人。我在墨镜后睁大了眼睛，无辜地眨了眨。她没有等待我的反应便继续说道：“多洛蕾丝，永远不要小看服务业人士——他们是全世界最擅长察言观色的人之一。气质、举止、说话的语调、你的动作，都在传达一个信息的时候，这个信息就变得非常清晰且容易辨认。啊，当然，”她再次侧头，对着我微微一笑，墨绿色的眼睛就像钻石一样闪闪发亮，“不巧的是，我知道该如何骗过他们的眼睛。”

西贝尔的所有故事中，最奇妙的一件是她曾被迫殉情。提起那个男人的时候她眼里浮起冷淡至极的轻慢的灰绿色：“这种行为简直愚蠢得不值得提起。”那个男人自称爱她爱得愿意为她赴汤蹈火。他为西贝尔一掷千金、订下全城的玫瑰花送入她的家；他花重金只为参加一个西贝尔会与她的父亲一起出席的晚宴；他为了西贝尔买醉、抑郁、痛苦万分。但西贝尔一向不将这些不知自重的追求者放在眼里，这让他的恼苦又深了一分。“他本可以做个英俊帅气的王子，在城堡里吻醒睡美人，或者杀死恶龙救出自己的公主殿下——然后打打马球、玩玩高尔夫，在萨维尔街的四十家店里各订制一套和英国王子所穿的同等级别的高级西装，”她说这话的时候，并没有从我的那本希腊神话中抬起头来，语调十足十的漫不经心，“但是他却一定要和女巫结婚。”那个男人在最后一次约出西贝尔时决定与她一同去死。他在西贝尔的咖啡里下了安眠药，却剂量不足，我的女巫提前醒来了。西贝尔没有挣扎也没有求救，我能想象到那时她双手被捆在身后、蜷缩在后备箱里，似笑非笑的明亮的眼睛。当西贝尔与他一同落入海中之后——奇妙的是，死去的只有那个男人，西贝尔获救了。“女巫是不会死的，”西贝尔合上书，“她还要为小美人鱼炼制可以化出双腿的毒药呢。”

再后来，我发现，西贝尔所做的一切动机都是——她想做。没有人能强迫她做任何事，也没人能阻止她做她想做的事。同样的，她极其富有主见。这就是西贝尔。剪短发是因为她怕热、不想洗头麻烦，留直发是因为觉得坐在理发店烫头发的那几个小时就是在浪费生命（“还要定期去护理、定型，多洛蕾丝，这实在令人难以置信”）；不穿裙子是因为穿裙子还要穿打底裤，不如直接穿裤子；读金融系又是修心理因为厌烦父母因为她应该学什么而发生冲突；拉小提琴是因为热爱意大利，而意大利是帕格尼尼所在的国度；她总是玩数独只是因为无聊（“不想让脑子就此锈逗，我并不喜欢数独，亲爱的”）……一切在西贝尔的眼里都会简单化，在她面前似乎一切看似不可理喻的复杂思绪会被立刻过滤。我毫不怀疑她总有一天会因为厌倦了鳕鱼和肉桂而卖掉在葡萄牙的所有房产。同理，她来当我的心理医生也只是因为——她开心。所有让她觉得有意思的事情，她都会去尝试。在她眼里似乎一切只有“有趣”与“无趣”之分，啊，可能还有“麻烦”和“不麻烦”。感兴趣可以战胜怕麻烦，就像她不会在乎在露营时是不是要睡睡袋扎帐篷，只是因为她想在罗恩山州立公园里看星星。我曾询问过她为什么在一群需要心理医生的女孩儿中选择了我，她摸了摸我的后颈，然后亲昵地吻了吻我的面颊：因为多洛蕾丝是最漂亮的那一个。

我爱西贝尔。当然，谁会不爱她呢？这是一桩怪事：我们往往会被传统意义上不适合结婚的人强烈吸引。就算西贝尔冷淡、自我、在某种方面来说极其强势，但是这不能阻挡男孩儿们爱她（女孩也不少，我是说真的）。我一直深信，真正迷人的人从不会刻意展露自己的灵魂，也不会忙于伪装。西贝尔锋利、直白、一针见血，所以我也毫不疑惑她的小拇指上为什么会有一枚戒指。她的不可理喻来源于她的独一无二——就像一支歌，充满着柔暗的小三和弦。

啊，所以，比起珀涅罗珀，我还是更喜欢卡珊德拉。


	59. 啊，我现在想吃蒜蓉扇贝。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily Life Collection.

-  
做梦了。在昨晚的梦境里，一切场景如往常一样泛着模糊而浅淡的雾气，把一切渲染成毫无生机的灰黑色。梦里没有声音也没有气味。我在正午的烈日中下楼去，在小区的一条小道上猝然摔倒。我以为梦里也同样地没有痛觉，但是那种疼痛感就像真实一般难以平复：我穿着那身深蓝色条纹的长裙，跪在地上，膝盖鲜血淋漓。我只记得我膝盖上的血一直流一直流，我抬头，一群麻雀扑棱着翅膀从我面前飞过。血液的鲜红是梦里唯一的颜色。

-  
笙笙，我和你说——如果这是一场比赛，是两个人之间针尖对麦芒的惨痛的角逐，那么结果是，他没有赢，但是我输了。不过好在裁判已经预先告诉我了结果，痛得没有那么厉害。最令人难以宣泄的是，我不能让他知道其实我已经输了。所以我忍耐、掩饰、咬紧牙关。而且最可悲的是，根据以前的我的习惯，这件事除了他本人，我不愿意和任何人说。  
我没事啦，笙笙。不过，你看我这么可怜，下次我去北京，你请我吃冰淇淋吧。

-  
教堂的玻璃彩窗；杀死女巫；失落的第十三骑士；火焰巨龙与十字之证；执行火刑；我尊敬的阿尔拉 亨吉利公爵；飞蛾说，是我杀死了知更鸟；罂粟田里的少女；堪萨斯的龙卷风；金色麦田；毒酒、银器、铁匕首；凝固的白色烛泪；棺木中身着纯白婚纱沉睡的我。  
是谁死于砷中毒？

-  
夏天的午后我抱着一本厚厚的精装硬壳书，跑出我的象牙塔。烫金的书名潇洒闪亮，我纯白的圆头小皮鞋带着小小的跟，踏在花园的石砖上有清晰的笃笃声。我在树荫底下转了个圈，垂至脚腕的裙摆摇出一枚小小的花朵来。然后我在葱茏郁郁的草丛跪坐下去，一只鸟儿站在我的脚边。在你来时我从书页中抬起头，将右手搭上你伸出的掌心。你在拉我起来以后伸手摘下我左肩上的一片树叶，我接过，将它夹进了我的书里，收藏了一整个夏天。

-  
哈利，我把我整个灵魂都给了某个人。而这个人似乎只把它当做一朵花，插在外套纽扣孔里，只是装饰他虚荣心的一个小饰品，夏日里的一种点缀。  
——《道林格雷的画像》

-  
“你再这样下去，大家就不觉得你甜了”  
“本来就是。唐宴嘛，非糖不盐，取的谐音。谁还不是小公主怎么的，难道谁都愿意做千篇一律的水果硬糖奶油蛋糕草莓布丁啊？小公主就不能有点脾气有点骨气啊？”

-  
@TYYXG  
“你新改的QQ名，这是什么意思呀，宴宴？”  
“唐宴游戏过。头文字：T——Y——Y——X——G。”

-  
那一吻落在惠子眉心以后，天空突然开始飘起细微的小雨。梅雨季节山川都柔和微酸，泛着轻盈的、透亮的甜；颜色稍稍缓和起来，惠子想，我原以为这里会一直是单调而欲褪色般的灰青呢。惠子转身而起，想要往新干线废弃的站台下躲雨。她跑了两步以后又犹疑着停下，回头看着那个女孩。那不知是谁却散发着神秘而美丽气息的女孩依旧跪在那里。她仰起头注视着惠子，用清酒般的眼神。雨中的姑娘轮廓模糊，透过她，她身后向远处延伸的新干线的铁轨也似乎微微弯曲。惠子想，这破碎的、静默的万物，是不是因为她而一切又重现为柔和的光明？

-  
她从来都不是好脾气，她所做的一切：我是说，比如，对待你用可爱的语气词啦、在你不小心踩到雷时大度地送上提醒并原谅你啦、在你不开心时哄哄你啦、为你写一些甜蜜可爱的爱语啦……都只是出于礼貌。她不喜欢麻烦，深知自己社交的目的。她其实比谁都要冷淡，她不愿意接受爱意，也很难赠予爱意。她的安全区只容得下寥寥几人，有时候你以为你已经接近她，其实还离她远的很。她极其悲观，善于碾灭自己的希望，擅长做好最坏的打算——其实她连自己都不爱，比起雨露均沾，其实她在很早以前就吊死在了一棵树上。


	60. 当我们在谈论葡萄牙时我们在谈论什么

我与你相爱在科英布拉

你穿着黑丝绒斗篷唱起法多，

就在我的露台下

一曲结束时四周响起轻轻的咳嗽声

这里是在有着奇异风俗的葡萄牙

我将手边的落地灯开关三次

带我走吧，唱歌的人啊

带我回到要执烫金信函入场的舞会

我愿意为你掀开厚重的黑色面纱

我愿意与你相吻在蒙德古河北岸

我愿意与你拥抱在古罗马神殿的地下走廊

我愿意在古老的葡萄酒庄戴上戒指

也愿意与你一起沉眠于圣十字教堂悠扬的弥撒

带我走吧，唱歌的人啊

让我死在巴洛克建筑的圆拱顶里

让我死在石竹花革命与大航海时代的桅杆下


	61. 歌斐木玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次邂逅。

你在美国南部的海岸旁遇到奥菲莉娅时，她正穿着比基尼与棕色发丝的意大利姑娘同队打沙滩排球。她右脸颊上彩绘着米字纹的爱心，金色波浪的高马尾上扎着星条旗：那一瞬间你不知道她到底是来自哪里。中场休息时你为她端上一杯汽水（柠檬被你从杯口弹到杯底），她接过宽口杯向你微笑。二十一岁的奥菲莉娅是选择独自周游世界的，她躺在白色塑料沙滩床上，双腿交叠。她挚爱潜水、热气球和民宿之旅，谈起海岛和飓风时眼睛像极光一样闪亮。你夸赞她的勇敢和毅力，她不以为然地眨着一双蔚蓝得如同大蓝洞边缘水域的眼眸，语气轻描淡写地道谢。最后她侧过头来看你：亚特兰蒂斯的少女就这样闯进了你的眼睛。

你又一次遇到奥菲莉娅是在英国的街头。那天天气阴沉、细雨绵绵，秋季的温度带着点凝重的薄寒。奥菲莉娅穿着一件黑色的长款风衣，衣领竖起。她胸前铁灰色玫瑰形状的扣子只扣了两颗，你能看见她内搭的深亚麻色羊毛衫。她带着珍珠项链，头顶靠后的位置别着的黑色蝴蝶结上扎一层网状尼龙、正中心缀一颗明亮的五角星，长长的金色大波浪卷发披在肩上。她打一把黑色的长柄雨伞，蹲下身去。你从车站右边的视角看清她在干什么：二十一岁的少女在抚摸一只雪白的猫咪。

在酒吧里奥菲莉娅坐在不显眼的位置，支着头看调酒师玩火焰、玻璃瓶和光影的把戏。你坐到她左边，帮她要了一杯迈阿密风云，记在你的账上；她眨眨眼睛从你手里抽走酒水单，帮你要了一杯带柠檬的冰镇汽水。你在哑然失笑中看向她，奥菲莉娅俏皮地在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐中对你比了一个口型——礼尚往来。你在短暂离席而回到座位上之后奥菲莉娅已经不见，你拿起压在汽水杯底的白色卡片，稍稍潦草的字迹写：谢谢沙滩排球时的柠檬汽水——后接一个“：)”的表情符号。调酒师告诉你迈阿密风云的钱已经付清，你抬头寻找奥菲莉娅时，正好与她四目相对。她向你露齿一笑，撩起右边鬓角的卷发别在耳后，露出白皙小巧的耳朵：耳垂上有一颗闪闪发亮的六芒星耳钉。

后来你在报纸上看到奥菲莉娅的消息。她来自美国，二十一岁，斯坦福在读，母亲是法国人。报纸上刊登出她一张穿学生制服的照片，深色的海军蓝衬极了她的眼睛，显得她年轻又干练；她金色的卷发在脑后盘成整齐的发髻。再后来你已经不记得这场辩论会的主题，但是奥菲莉娅的一段发言你依然记忆犹新：“我们不能说与人工智能相爱有什么不好……有人说我们不能从人工智能身上得到‘真正的爱’，但是，先生，我们是怎样印证‘真正的爱’的呢？从关怀、从体贴、从甜蜜与惊喜与灵魂的回应。这方面来看人工智能无疑是全世界最好的伴侣：它们足够聪明，会说动人的情话；能设计安排甜蜜的约会；强大的数据库让它能分析你的喜好，从而和你百分百灵魂契合。”你看着奥菲莉娅狡黠而光辉闪烁的眼睛和左手小拇指上的尾戒，意识到她隐藏着的潜台词到底是什么。

你找到一篇奥菲莉娅中学时代写的杂文。那篇文章洋洋洒洒、极有远见，干脆利落得不像十七岁的手笔。其中内容亦关于时事政治、土木工程以及古典风格艺术，独到地串联了埃菲尔铁塔和自由女神像。你想起在巴黎奥菲莉娅坐马车经过凯旋门，她双手合十低下头去，似乎是在许愿。那时她穿一件带繁复花纹披肩的乳白色纱裙，你注意到她那天的项链，是银色的十字架。她带着白色蕾丝手套，脚蹬白色皮质的高跟鞋，头上还有一顶金色收边的贝雷帽。在经过凯旋门以后她睁开眼睛，转过头来看你。你想，这姑娘大约比罗马假日还要浪漫。

你向奥菲莉娅询问她的梦想，金色发丝的女孩毫不犹豫地回答：职业模特。当你为之惊讶时奥菲莉娅笑起来，但是你从她的眼神里找不到半点玩笑意味的成分。而你由衷地对她表示支持以后她的笑意从脸颊蔓延到眼底，并语调轻快地向你道谢。你意识到奥菲莉娅是个温柔而极富主见的人，骨子里向往纯粹的自由。无论是飓风、环游世界还是辩论赛，都直接印证了你的推测。你注意到奥菲莉娅的漫不经心，后来她问你，“如果我去走内衣秀，他们会让我带上多大的翅膀？”你思考片刻真诚地回答道，THE BIGGEST ONE。

有一次你与奥菲莉娅聊起花朵，她说比起邱园她更喜欢克斯坦布希国家植物园。她告诉你“没去过克斯坦布希就别说去过开普敦”，你在这句话里听到了一点点霸道的孩子气。那时奥菲莉娅坐在你对面看一本晦涩难懂的关于哲学史的书籍，她右手边的冰咖啡已经喝掉一半，依然有冰块浮在泡沫中间；然后她翻了一页书，头也不抬地继续说：诚然，我本人却更适合图文巴鲜花嘉年华。你想起澳大利亚的花卉盛会，想起美食、美酒、室外电影、花车游行和蒸汽火车，觉得这的确是最适合奥菲莉娅的节日了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是《哈姆雷特》里的奥菲莉娅。  
> 原创角色，小女孩儿。甜蜜动人。


	62. 王对王

和你柔情，和你温存，和你相拥而眠双手紧扣；和你冷战，和你分歧，和你扬镳分道重归于好。和你博弈，和你对峙，和你弩张剑拔旗鼓相当；和你缠绵，和你甜蜜，和你花前热酒烛下温粥。

走过沙漠，你双唇似烈日滚烫；  
潜入深海，我双手比冰山寒凉。

你是我梁下雁，楼上雪，苍老的古画，旧歌声里泛舟打马；  
我做你歌中景，画中女，死去的昙花，苍白狂热海角天涯。

我们相爱，我们纠缠，我们流血，我们拥抱。

你要关卡重重，也要歧路同途。你要山水叠叠，也要沉舟病树。你要同我逢春化雨，同我挽歌结发，同我洪荒逆旅遍看冷雪疏疏，同我纵火交杯烧去亡羊禁锢。

你把鼓楼绣上风雨，你将星河绘上蓝图。你将气流指引作暴风眼，你将孱云回往至凛冬凯旋。你是瓢泼大雨中的碎霜，你是生死簿上一行血字。你将我死而复生，作你尖刀，作你利刃。你拜倒于莽莽苍山，做我不二臣。

宇宙的声音模糊又嘶哑。星辰碎裂，引力消失，飞蛾逃出火焰，冰川坍塌下沉。时光倒流，万物不复， 流云坠入深谷，花束归回荒种。海浪结冰，银河失忆。狂想思绪，地月分离。在这之后，我爱上你。

我爱上你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...当时是在写什么，练习堆词吗。


	63. 与你乘舟

米烂粥甜。  
百合清炒，杜鹃入药。  
野荠回甘，杏仁微苦。  
红椒火辣，迎春寡淡。  
樱桃两枚，甜橙数瓣。  
山杏垂枝，香梨挂果。  
温酒一壶，凉茶半盏。  
红帖三封，箭弦千缠。  
鸦雀一双，鸳鸯一对。  
晨钟欲鼓，星河欲曙。  
白鹤御云归，北雁回西楼。  
枯木逢春去，与我共乘舟。


	64. 知心浪漫

他说现实不就是糟心又操蛋的日子和混混沌沌的不甘心凑合着过，我说我偏不，我要撕扯流血，要斩破虚妄，我要全世界摇摇欲坠时，抵死狂欢的知心浪漫。


	65. 醉酒

我想那时我应该是混沌了。暖意和滚烫的酒气烧灼着我的脸颊眼睫，我在他的怀抱中说好，头痛欲裂、胃部酸热。我浑浑噩噩，任他为非作歹，抓住他的手如同落水者抓住即将沉没的浮木，尾音都要飘起来。梦里好苦，人间也好苦，你去哪里？你能不能带我走，闯出这乌有的冷山暗水，我做你的桃金娘，墨紫色的果实化作你入口酒液，跌入那甜美温暖的幻想乡？


	66. MarkmarksaMark

他厌恶庸碌、追求不凡，锁定目标如同扼住猎物咽喉的雄狮般决绝而凶狠；他傲慢、轻狂、目空一切，对待身外之物就似鲸鱼过滤浮游生物般果断。他坐拥整个帝国，依然事无巨细地追求完美的杰作。他充满控制欲，想将所有拥有都握在手中。他是永远驻足在十九岁的少年人，燃烧着生命和勃勃野心，拥有鲜活的头脑与奇迹的妙想，并永远敢于将它们付诸实践。他是不肯被世俗驯化的少年人，先生，你知道吗：不是他被时代杀死，而是他使时代更迭。


	67. 迈阿密美梦

他和煦、美丽，带着迈阿密海岸温暖的气候般的甜蜜与宜人。他彬彬有礼、待人热情，在倾听时会将专注的目光聚焦在你的身上。他臻于成熟、善于交际，即使是在最衣香鬓影的名利场也能自如周旋；他尊重女性、爱护友人，回头也依然能在不见血迹的商机的刀光剑影中崛起。他年轻、优雅，薄薄的鲜红唇瓣稍稍张合，明明是在追求合同上的利益，却让你无端觉得他已经将你拖入情欲的漩涡，要用爱情和蜜一般的嘴唇要你的性命。


	68. 昨日书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Mr._______

后来，我在无言的目睹中知晓许多事。我知道你汲汲营营，知道你奔波应酬，知道你半盏酒液的玻璃杯里盛着怎样的渴望。他们说你处心积虑为了往上走，为了功名利禄，为了逃离圆周和三角形的框架，为了在崭新的前路安睡。我知道，这些我都知道；可我还是数年前的我，会仰起头看你，会偷懒略过对大部分几何的思索，会等待你用隽永有力的字迹在我留白的试卷和习题册上留下思路与辅助线。我还是我，所以你永远还是你：对我恨铁不成钢的你，对我寄予厚望的你，拍我的肩膀和发顶的你，把我送入另一扇门的你。我回头，看见面庞稚嫩的自己大汗淋漓地从教学楼这头走向你的办公室，一走就是最漫长的一段路。所以昨晚我做了好梦，我梦到你和许许多多在你的教导下闪闪发光的孩子，他们奔向我，而我奔向你。我在雪和冬衣里坦白一切，我的懊悔和愧疚，我不曾言说的落寞选择，我随波逐流的今后，还有我对你的谢意。梦里的你还是微笑，带着我熟悉的亲昵与打趣：你知道一切，祝我往后安好。往前走，就是最好的事。  
我短暂地释怀了。


	69. 我还记得那时我们的样子

我真希望生活不要磋磨你，就像我在喘不过气的强压里企盼世界对我好些一样。我总是记得几年前我们不是这个样子，我不会沉湎在无意义的虚空里枯坐整晚，你也不会平静地掉泪一早上。几年前我对未来尚有伟大瑰丽的愿景，要享受生活，采摘细小处容易被忽略的美，要忙碌并快乐，活得体面还存有傲气。可我现在一直下坠，你也是，世界也是。精神和现实都从来不曾找到归宿，一枚白色药丸花费不少。我们惶惶然奔走，呐喊，共情，逃避，一身的骄傲都散尽了。或许我已经屈服、已经干涸、已经成为海浪上一片随波逐流的白色垃圾，但我真希望我和你还是以前一样，意气风发，被坚执锐。


	70. For Idealism

有时候我在想，我的确非常非常理想主义。我读过太多澎湃的文学，脑内构想的世界光明磊落，道德和法律交织成宏伟的宫殿，让理想建立起近乎于乌托邦的世界。  
可是不，世界不是这个样子。今天学了2008金融危机下的欧洲：仅仅是基础的政治学习（包括心理学和简单的社会学），我就觉得撕裂，因为高度概括的名词和历史条目之后，人类真实的悲剧接踵而来。我的这方面的教育来得太晚了，我十八岁知道西方政治后的真相，知道大脑善于愚弄人类，知道群体中的我不再是我。所以我觉得尤为疼痛。举个例子，政治上看FR和从文学上看FR是非常不同的事情。我一下子摔得很重。  
后来大多数时间我觉得我们是个稀烂的种族，不必再赘述我们对地球做过什么，又对同胞做过什么。我为此承受撕裂很久，可我仍然相信理想主义。因为理想主义是无罪的，哪怕那些目标看起来飘浮在很远很远的地方。如果没有理想，远方的月亮黯淡无神地熄灭，脚下的泥泞就更加杂乱无章，谁也摸索不到道路。  
似乎一直以来都是一场长长长长的夜。或许，或许。或许月亮真的能引领我奔赴太阳。


	71. Holiday‘s Midnight

你会在坠入梦境前想起他吗，想起只有他和你两个人的夏夜。想起很多很多年前，想起还青涩的脸孔，想起Holiday‘s midnight，想起冰镇啤酒贴在脸颊上的触感，想起心照不宣时的十指相扣，想起离开午夜便利店后和他轻轻摇晃在街上漫步。“クロノスタシス”って知ってる？时针停止转动，一切变得迟钝缓慢，万物倒流时，你也只看向他。  
你会在失眠时怔忪地胡思乱想自我发问吗？他在走之前，有留恋过这世界，有留恋过你吗？可他还是转身离去，去往海洋的另一边。你们只相隔一个小时的地域，却又真的离得那么远、那么远。  
现在世人如此爱你。他们爱你的才华横溢，爱你举起奖杯时的光辉灿烂，爱你镀金的头衔和荣耀的勋章。可他爱你，从你不那么闪烁的时候开始，你捧着诺基亚的砖头机苦思冥想，对着口袋妖怪的剧情灵光一现出不得了的新点子，会在相熟后不再害羞地和他去跳舞。那时你还那么年轻，柔软青涩，录音时还有放不开的朗读腔。可他找到你，像找到沙砾里无人知晓的金光。  
所以你也爱他啊。你被鲜花爱慕簇拥包围，被宝石油彩点缀上色，世人追逐你的背影，在你的微笑里找到永不褪去的温柔。可你仍然惦念他，好似会一次一次去他离去时船只航远的码头，还怀着荒谬惆怅的隐秘盼望。他会回来吗，会带着你回到那个夏夜吗。你的冰箱里永远放着两罐350ml的啤酒，等着有一个人来拉开拉环。  
在这逼仄而拥挤的世界里，你们停在无数光影重叠前的夏日午夜，彼此相爱着。


	72. Chimera

暧昧浮动的十七八岁，我们陷入清纯的情欲：那莽撞冲动，手足无措，生涩但用力的情欲。交握双手时会紧张到掌心热汗津津，接吻时会不小心咬到嘴角，太过用力拥抱时纤瘦身躯里明显的肋骨会硌到对方。可你还是想靠近他，想用尽力气和他相拥，想耗尽氧气唇齿依存。梦里沾染上高温的潮湿，狂欢时也无暇看满桌肴核。亲一下，再亲一下。你软软地、纯真地祈求。这岁月太逼仄，你们紧锁起一链私奔般隐秘疯狂的爱恋，对着迷雾重重纵身一跃。风筝飞到断了线，你赤着脚涉足千万荆棘和原野，要把它捉到身边——少年人最大的勇气是对他说我爱你。  
你害怕吗？你喃喃地自我询问。所有猛烈发生的故事被隐隐铭刻上眨眼即逝的恐慌，如同伊卡洛斯的双翼已经察觉到热浪的腐蚀。似乎一曲接近终了，你同他旋转的舞步也逐渐虚浮。但青春锐气给你们抽刃的勇敢；在潮涌肆意的年月哪里有时间去忧郁，再爱你些，再爱你些，燃烧成盛放最终刻的玫瑰，舌尖下藏着刀片，要将痛与爱融入血肉，教他此生永志不忘。  
现在是最好最好的时候啊。


	73. 沙漠

在那之前我尚未辨别生死，以为我和先祖只是一捧黄沙之隔，只是我在亲吻沙漠里植株上凝结的晨露，而他们在吮吸仙人掌错综复杂的根茎。可是她就那样死了，这两个字在我喉头唇畔轻微滚动，带起一阵恍惚又迷幻的酸涩。她的血渗透进黄沙，往下淌、往下淌，或许要一直延续到我所有祖先的舌尖。我是不被允许哀哭的，我的血脉、我的尊严、我的地位，我所居住的金碧辉煌的宫殿，他们是不允许我哀哭的；但是我的左心房赫然变成一个滚烫的火球，让我所有眼泪和语言都被烧灼成赤铁。我想起她柔白的乳房，想起她在我无数个噩梦里抚摸我发丝的双手，白玉翡翠与金银纠葛致死，这偌大的宫殿是如此寒冷可怖。但是她死了。她死了。  
我本该想到的，她看向我的眼神那样悲伤，如同蕴含着干涸的疼苦。她爱我，如同灵龙爱着因它一吻而善良的冰泉。当我的父王把我当做继承人来爱、我的母亲把我当做她后半辈子的依靠来爱，她把我当做失去一切的稚童来爱，把我当成渴望拥抱的珍宝来爱，她把我当做我来爱。这样的爱甜美到我的亲生母亲因此颤抖，憎恨到把它连根拔起。所以直到死去她的眼神里依旧有着那样的悲，浓重到纠缠着我的魂灵，却又奇迹地安抚了我大多数极寒的梦魇。  
你相信鹿的眼睛里也可以有那样的悲吗？当我拿起英雄的长弓，走进旷古迷踪的原野，那只白鹿有着柔和温顺的毛皮，以至于在昏暗潮湿的灌木里微微闪亮。它亦步亦趋地跟着我，就像曾经她害怕我在空旷的大殿里跌倒。我用长弓恐吓它，我用短刀驱赶它，我用匕首刺伤它——它不肯离去。它的右后足流出暗红色的血，它跪下来，嘶鸣着舔舐我的刀锋。  
你不知道，它的眼神那样悲。


	74. 鱼

我从来像这家里的外乡人。我借宿于此，我寄人篱下，我面对关怀时不知所措又受宠若惊。在这里活着好难，我要看父亲的脸色，小心翼翼地避开厌恶与不耐，才能苟且不被针对；我得躲进自己的房间，把自己封在闭合的孤岛里，呼吸都放得很轻。我们像是相看无语又不得不合作的上下级，他颁布命令，我蹩脚实行。我，从懂事开始就明白自己身上没有他的期许的我，走路时长出蹼崴了脚，唱歌时柳絮飘进喉咙，睡觉时落枕数日，再也无法仰起头。我鲜血淋漓，我戛然而止，我滞涩僵硬。言语上洋溢的爱是无法战胜一切的，我在这里时从未有机会达成和解。我变成一只鱼，被汹涌的浪潮带上岸，在沙滩上搁浅，奄奄一息地吐出最后一个泡泡。


	75. 荒谬香

她遥远地站在那里，像一朵浸润在雾中的茉莉。我总是想知道，知道那些无关紧要又牵绊未来的事：她的根茎汲取过几捧腐烂麦子里的营养，她的瓣朵饮过几晚无聊阴雨的坏天气，她的香气又伴奏过几场社戏灯歌。但这样的探知欲又的确不是那么强——她总被记忆描摹为一个足够美却足够可有可无的幻想。晨曦降临，雾在逐渐升温的日光里干涸，我那些繁杂又琐碎的少年妄想逐步隐去。爱也一样。


	76. 九万光年外的宽恕

____君。____君。

我已经忘记我是在什么时间或什么场合回溯到了自我，但此刻我明白了一些浮于命运之上的、隐约的召唤：我是为你而来的。我自熵、白洞和魂鬼里跃迁，见过阅读科幻小说的猫，用鳄鱼骨做货币的智慧生命，被灰烬和回忆栽培的稻谷。在这些能被精简入一句话的旅程前，有一个声音告诉我：你该爱他。这个“他”指的是你。所以我来了。我在地球的虚无掠影中成为你看不见的背后灵，或守护神。大多数时间我无法爱你，____君，因为我被庞大的信息与幻想凭空杜撰，无法明白家的性腺或亲密关系的梅雨。而这些琐碎的、庞杂的、扭曲着汗液与糖分的细枝末节成就了你。你是我异种族的一块死肉，____君。我知晓你为泡沫掉过的眼泪，丢在垃圾箱发霉的关东煮，逃过的课。我知晓发生在你身上的一切荒唐事。____君，现在你即将死去，站在天台的边缘吹着一万个夏季的热风。我无法拉住你的手，也无法放下去。我做不了怂恿者，也做不了帮凶。但是，一个虚假的空白的我，诞生于绝望与渴求的我，没由来地迫切地想要告诉你——这世上是没有着陆点的。死也不行。或许在下坠的过程中你会想起很多温柔的甜蜜事，比如妈妈最后给你做的一餐饭，七岁踏青时在山顶上看到的日出。这将是我们这样的生命唯一的、最接近爱的时刻。

来吧，我在这里等你。在熵、白洞、魂鬼的尽头。

在爱的最深处。


	77. 而我坐在海中的孤岛上哼唱

真嗣君，真嗣君。你的生命在怎样的液体里延续呢。血、LCL、父亲的背影、「快乐」和「被肯定」溶成的果汁。你才十四岁，像尚不会自主进食的小猫，得靠爱和安全感延续生命。可世界把你抛却在那辆沉浸在黄昏中的幽灵电车里了。你那么小，那么纤细和脆弱，在黑暗冷漠的怀抱长睡，第三新东京市地下的电波信号像波浪规律的潮汐。贪吃蛇只胆敢穿过自己的身体。空洞的白光几乎要引起雪盲，你在追逐父亲，你又在追逐你。真嗣君，真嗣君，被影子吞没有多冷呢，而我的眼泪是温暖的，妈妈的怀抱和初号机的心脏也是。我说我爱你，温柔的、怜惜的、痛苦的、无私的，是母亲的爱。我想以爱饲养你。当你降临在这个世界的那一瞬间，我们的基因咬成契合的榫卯，十九岁的我坠入海洋，十九岁的我依然保留百合般的处女的纯真，十九岁的我成为了母亲。真嗣君，真嗣君，你带好便当了吗，今天我做了甜味的厚蛋烧。路上小心。我为你晒好衬衫和领带了，天台上风鼓鼓地吹，把洁白的被单吹成索命的口袋。我们去山顶看星星，双子座无法解释这无休无止或命中注定的情节，而你睡着了，枕在我的臂弯。真嗣君，真嗣君，我一路走在你身后，看着你长高，看着你挑食与克服挑食，看着你学会游泳，看着你手上磨出拉大提琴而生出的茧。我的母爱填充你孤零零的寒冷岁月。而后我看着你学会微笑，鼓起勇气和同学交往，和他们一起浏览新专辑与时装杂志。我看着你被爱拾起，被白头发红眼睛的神子拥入怀中。忧郁和温柔交融成汩汩流淌的未来岁月。你缺失的那一块终于彻底完整。然后我会流泪，我会幸福，我会碎成一片片轻柔的光片，被海风吹散了。我会说，真嗣君，真嗣君。晚安。


	78. 去看樱花吧

妈妈，妈妈，我怎么会这么脆弱呢。我好像一只被遗弃的小狗，孤零零地坐在悬崖上听涛声寥落，毫无希望地期待一个白发红眼睛的神子会降临来吻我的额头。妈妈，我透过《再世为人》和《我祝你们所有的美梦都成真》看我乏善可陈的十八九年，住在下水道的猫被最玄妙的幸福击溃，十四岁的男孩被爱拾起又被死抛却在世间；这世上的痛苦都大相径庭，可我还是在桜流し里泪流满面了。妈妈，妈妈，我说不出话，那些细小的绝望把我磨碎成一捻一捻的齑粉。我像置身于一个时间也不流淌的纯黑的空间，向虚无恳求……恳求那些，不会圆满的事。我恳求仇恨消解，恳求众人平静，恳求我能去九龙公园，在瀑布下忘记烦恼事。或许吧，或许吧，妈妈……我真希望，真希望啊……Everybody finds love in the end的结局，也能降临在我面颊上。


	79. 万物常谈

我是从什么时候开始相信宿命的呢？是星际迷航、社交网络、JOJO的奇妙冒险，还是别的什么东西？在很早很早以前，早到我还是个柔软羞怯的小孩儿，遥遥地听着“我们终有一日会在舰桥上重逢”，心里就被笃定的爱填满了。人们老是把宇宙和宿命纠缠在一起或许是有原因的：在无尽的永恒里，殊途同归或是分道扬镳都牵扯太多原委，看起来像是缄默的万物冥冥之中给你我的故事标好了注脚。宿命会是人类为自己生命的谬误找的借口吗？我想大概也会的。那些故事中的不可抗力因素，如同粒子加速器里疯狂碰撞的微观世界，掀起无法停止的浪潮或磁暴。于是我爱上不该爱的人、与挚友相背而行、在厄运和甜梦里反复生病，有些结局并不是悲剧，只是不够诗意，让我在夜里呼吸过一万个不可追和意难平。人类擅长自我安慰，我也是：这是宿命，是宿命，“是爱与永恒的宿敌”。所以当每个花月夜降临时，我洋溢着柔情的心脏里都会升腾起雾一般的忧郁——若是宿命早已规定了终末的句点，爱只会带来更强烈的痛楚吧。可是，不管了。停止爱才是悲剧。我在朦胧的睡意里说“我好喜欢你”的时候，如同打败了宿命不可战胜的诅咒。我爱你，这样的爱充满真切的坚定的力量，让人有勇气抹去所有走向歧路的可能性。我仍然辗转地热望地爱着。


	80. 请选择：死或被爱

踽踽独行的感觉令人觉得茫然。我这么缺爱的人，差点就把“请不要不理我”写在脸上了。没有用。被虚无包围的时候，我一天能反思自己三百遍是不是自己太过无趣，但每一次又只能心有戚戚焉地释然：已经这样啦，无论我是寡淡还是可爱，都已成定局。我到底在期待什么呢？人生中所有许过的愿望走马灯般在我眼前巡回而过，除去一些特殊情况，到底还是想被爱而已。我在期待一个像渚薰一样的人来吗，可这种人怎么可能存在于这个泥泞的世间呢……在这个无人问津的夜里，所有对话框缄默不言，而我在灵魂溃烂的剧痛中踩着濒死的警告线，一边流血一边流泪说多爱我一些。没有丰沛感情的土壤让我奄奄一息。这样病态的渴求注定没有什么好结局的，我对我自己说。如果我能不去爱也不去恨就好了，做一块足够淡定的无机物，等待千万年时光把我逐日消解。


End file.
